Criminal
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Ventus est l'archétype même du garçon gentil et bien sous tout rapport. Vanitas, c'est son exact opposé. Pourtant entre eux, c'est le coup de foudre, authentique et radical. Mais leur chemin vers le bonheur devra se faire dans le sang et les larmes… (Repostée mais pas éditée. )
1. Note 2015

Bien le bonjour, ami lecteur.

Je sais que je t'emmerde déjà avec mon blabla, mais je vais essayer d'être brève, car ceci est important.

Avant que je la supprime de FFnet, l'histoire que tu sembles vouloir lire a été écrite en quinze jours dans le cadre d'un event, puis publiée en 2011.

 **FUCKING TWO THOUSAND AND ELEVEN.**

Sache, lecteur, que je considère pratiquement tout ce que j'ai écrit avant 2012 comme bon à jeter, et que j'ai commencé à me juger buvable en 2013. J'ai retiré cette histoire du site parce que j'essayais de la faire publier (quelle honte, quand je pense à ce que ça a coûté, en plus - bref, bref). Elle avait eu pas mal de succès ici, et on m'a souvent demandé de la reposter. Etant donné que c'est le seul vanVen que j'ai écrit, et que je risque pas d'un jour vouloir la montrer à qui que ce soit, j'ai décidé de sauter le pas.

Sache, cependant, que je ne l'ai pas relue. A l'exception d'une ou deux bricoles dans les en-têtes (changements de pseudos, entre autres), ces fichiers sont à la virgule près les mêmes que ceux que j'ai posté il y a quatre ans. **JE NE LES AI PAS RELUS.** Parce que je savais que je changerais d'avis si je regardais de trop près.

S'il te plaît, garde ça à l'esprit pendant ta lecture. Que je te souhaite aussi bonne que possible, quand même. On n'est pas des animaux.

Voilà, voilà.


	2. Yellow-Eyed Demon

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. La chanson « Criminal » appartient à Britney Spears, sur l' album « Femme Fatale ».

 **Pairing** : VanVen

 **Dédicacé à** Epsylon, Moïra, Duncan Heart et Fafa, en souvenir de mes premières War of Words qui ont donné lieu à une belle avancée de ce texte (2000 mots/heure… _Santa Madonna_ !)

 **Titre:** "Le démon aux yeux jaunes", clin d'œil (lol) à Supernatural. Pas que je sois fan d'Azazel mais ça fait classe quand même.

* * *

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 – Yellow eyed demon_

 _He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

 _He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

* * *

Terra s'en mordra les doigts toute sa vie, et c'est ironique parce que moi je le remercie du fond du cœur. Je me souviens comme il a argumenté avec Aqua, en essayant de réprimer ce petit sourire qui vient toujours s'accrocher au coin de ses lèvres quand il sait que la partie est gagnée d'avance. C'est souvent le cas avec elle, elle ne peut rien lui refuser.

Ils se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, cette fois le motif était un bar où Terra voulait aller. Il y avait là un groupe qui jouait le vendredi soir, et Terra aimait bien ce qu'ils faisaient, il voulait qu'on les voie, Aqua et moi. Les Incarnés, qu'ils s'appelaient.

Mais le bar en question était, pour citer Aqua, une « gargote infecte », qui se trouvait dans un quartier mal fréquenté. Terra fait ce qu'il veut, et elle n'a jamais réussi à l'empêcher d'aller se perdre dans ce genre d'endroits. Il a un bon fond, mais il aime bien… comment dire ? S'encanailler un peu ? Seulement voila, cette fois, il voulait qu'Aqua et moi l'y accompagnions.

\- Non, non et non, protestait-elle avec l'énergie et la fermeté de celui qui est sur le point de céder. Je refuse d'aller dans un endroit pareil ! Et Ven est mineur, il est hors de question qu'il traîne là-bas. Ils ne le laisseraient même pas entrer de toute façon, assena-t-elle triomphalement, et je savais qu'elle venait de jouer sa dernière carte.

Je priais en silence pour qu'elle accepte. Ça avait l'air amusant. De toute façon, j'étais tellement pétri d'admiration pour Terra que je l'aurais suivi au bout du monde à cloche-pied. Il sourit en biais.

\- Je me charge de ça, fais-moi confiance. Quant à toi, oh mon cœur…

Sa voix était enjôleuse et je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire. C'est très amusant de voir à quel point il est capable de l'enrouler autour de son petit doigt en lui faisant cette voix là, avec son regard sombre.

\- Oh mon cœur, il a répété. Aqua, tu n'en as jamais assez d'être une gentille fille ? Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? On va juste écouter de la musique… Ven ne risquera rien puisqu'il sera avec nous, pas vrai ?

Aqua était toute rouge et semblait partagée entre le désir de lui arracher la tête et celui de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Il avait gagné. Et je crois qu'Aqua est assez belle joueuse pour ne jamais le lui avoir reproché par la suite.

Au fait, je m'appelle Ventus, enchanté. J'ai dix-huit ans et suis ce que vous appelleriez un « gentil garçon ». Poli, bien élevé, serviable, de bonnes notes à l'école, je ne suis effectivement pas le genre que vous vous attendriez à voir dans des endroits comme le Seven. Et pourtant, grâce à Terra, je m'y suis retrouvé, ce fameux soir, à une table pas très loin de l'estrade, avec lui d'un côté et Aqua de l'autre. Elle boudait son plaisir de façon tellement flagrante que c'en était presque loufoque. Terra était ravi, et moi je buvais du petit lait.

Enfin, je buvais surtout du coca en fait, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. L'ambiance de l'endroit me faisait frissonner – le sentiment d'interdit je suppose, tout ça. Si mes parents avaient su où j'étais… Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la chair de poule.

Le groupe n'était pas encore sur scène, leurs instruments y étaient disposés, seuls. Je promenais mon regard autour de la salle enfumée et bruyante. D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutais Terra refaire à Aqua le coup de la voix-velours pour lui arracher un sourire quand le temps s'arrêta soudain. Figé. Plus de son, plus d'image – plus rien qu'une seule, unique et fascinante…

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce que je fixais, comme si mon regard avait été attrapé et piégé, incapable de se détourner, c'était une paire de grands yeux jaunes. Quelques secondes de plus pour étendre mon champ de vision suffisamment pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de ces iris dorés : un visage mince et des cheveux noirs. Un visage appuyé sur une main, avec une bouche qui souriait en coin.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que les yeux jaunes me regardaient les regarder. Et que le petit sourire goguenard m'était adressé. Et que je me suis senti devenir rouge du cou au front sans pour autant arriver à me détourner.

Et là j'ai prié pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. J'étais mort de honte, et j'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ces yeux, de ce sourire de plus en plus large et de plus en plus narquois. J'aurais voulu rentrer dans un trou.

Heureusement, Dieu – où n'importe quelle puissance supérieure capable d'influer sur l'existence humaine – m'a entendu. Les yeux jaunes se sont tournés vers autre chose, quittant les miens, et ça a été comme si tout le temps qu'ils m'avaient regardé il y avait eu un genre de tube de caoutchouc qui aurait relié nos visages entre eux et que quand il avait cessé de me regarder, ce tube avait disparu. Je voyais de nouveau la salle – enfumée, bondée, des gens passant et repassant – et je sentais de nouveau mon verre entre mes doigts, la condensation me mouillant la peau. Le bruit recommença à me parvenir et j'entendis des applaudissements et des sifflements.

Le visage moqueur et les grands yeux jaunes appartenaient à un garçon qui était assis à trois mètres de moi, à une table. Il avait tout du genre qu'Aqua déteste – les cheveux en désordre, un T-shirt un peu déchiré, un blue-jean élimé et des baskets dans le même état. Et surtout, une cigarette, qu'il porta à ses lèvres tandis que je le fixais. Son regard à lui était tourné vers la scène, mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir envie de plutôt m'intéresser à ce qu'il regardait. Et puis il s'est à nouveau tourné vers moi et je me suis détourné aussitôt.

\- Ven ? M'a demandé Aqua. Ça va pas? Tu es tout rouge.

\- Si, si…

J'essayai de reprendre une contenance. J'échouai lamentablement. Mais heureusement, une distraction bienvenue vola à mon secours. Un long riff de guitare, me transperça les tympans et, comme tout le reste de la salle, à présent, je me tournai vers la petite scène.

Les Incarnés étaient trois. Trois frères aux cheveux argentés mais je n'étais pas surpris, Terra avait déjà mentionné ce détail.

Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé, avec une coupe courte et une large carrure, était assis derrière la batterie, baguettes levées, prêt à donner le signal. Derrière la guitare qui venait de me blesser les oreilles, le musicien avait de très longs cheveux et le plus beau visage. Le dernier, enfin, se tenait derrière le synthétiseur. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs qui lui balayaient le visage, et les mêmes yeux verts que ses deux frères.

Les deux plus jeunes se mirent à chanter une introduction a capella, puis le son des instruments se joignirent à leurs voix.

La musique était belle, honnêtement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Aqua et vis que malgré toutes ses réticences elle ne pouvait pas y rester insensible. Terra battait la mesure sur la table et hochait la tête en rythme.

Et moi… moi, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je retournai la tête vers le joli voyou d'en face.

Et il me regardait. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il me fit un clin d'œil sans se départir de son sourire ô-combien-amusé. Moi, je ne m'amusais pas du tout. Mon cœur faisait du yoyo, j'avais du mal à respirer, mon visage était brûlant et j'avais la tête qui tournait.

J'arrivai à arracher mon regard du sien et à le ramener vers mon verre. J'essayais de me calmer en me forçant à respirer lentement et profondément - inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Je n'osais plus tourner la tête dans _sa_ direction.

Et puis j'ai réalisé que Terra me regardait. Sourcil levé, l'air de dire « tu m'expliques ? ». Aqua était si absorbée par le spectacle qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

Je vis le regard de Terra passer de mon visage en feu à _lui_ puis revenir à moi, plusieurs fois. Finalement, il se fixa sur moi et attendit. Et je me sentis rougir encore davantage.

\- Tu… tu le connais? Finis-je par oser demander.

\- Je sais pas comment il s'appelle. Juste que c'est une petite frappe, un arnaqueur.

\- …Oh.

Je m'en fichais. Mais Terra avait l'air de trouver ça important.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi rouge, Ven ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux, et je maudis ma complexion de blond qui me faisait si vite devenir écarlate.

\- P-p-pour rien !

Super crédible, je sais. Ai-je déjà précisé que je ne sais pas mentir? Terra se renfrogna.

\- N'y pense même pas, commença-t-il. C'est un bon à rien, ce type. C'est pas le genre qui te conviendrait, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça !

Je percevais l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et j'en étais à la fois touché et agacé. C'était gentil de se part de s'occuper de moi comme ça. D'un autre côté, si j'avais envie d'échanger des regards avec un garçon et de rougir parce qu'il me souriait, quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ?

Mais depuis le temps que je le pratique, je sais que Terra est une fichue tête de mule, et il n'y a pas qu'Aqua qui ne sache pas lui dire non. Alors je me contentai de hocher la tête, à regret, et de regarder la scène. Malgré le spectacle, aussi bon que la musique, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas avoir envie de regarder à gauche, là où je savais que je _le_ verrais. Où je croiserais son regard.

Je savais qu'il me regardait. Je le _sentais_ , presqu'aussi palpable qu'une caresse sur ma joue, sur ma nuque, glissant sur mes épaules et le long de mon dos. Intense à me faire trembler. Je devais réellement me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner.

Puis le concert toucha à sa fin. Aqua entama avec Terra une discussion enthousiaste, conquise par le groupe qu'il avait voulu nous faire découvrir. Terra, qui aimait beaucoup avoir le dernier mot, l'écouta avec un plaisir évident admettre qu'elle avait eu tort et lui raison.

Moi je suivais le groupe des yeux pendant qu'ils descendaient de l'estrade. Je réprimai une exclamation de joie quand je vis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers _sa_ table, m'offrant un prétexte en or pour regarder par là sans que Terra ne me fasse de remarques. Il sait être très fatigant quand il a envie.

Comme je m'en doutais, il était en train de me regarder. Je m'y étais préparé et je crois que je parvins à sembler détendu – en tout cas, je ne me transformai pas en feu de stop cette fois. Il pencha la tête, me regardant par en-dessous sans cesser de sourire. Puis il me fit un petit signe de la main que j'osai discrètement lui rendre.

\- Ven, est-ce que par hasard tu serais en train de flirter ?

Frisson glacé remontant le long de mon échine. Oh, Aqua, tu pouvais pas te _taire_ ? Je me retournai vers mes deux amis et vis le visage renfrogné de Terra. Aqua, elle, semblait juste amusée.

\- Ce… Il… Pas mon genre, éructai-je maladroitement.

Aqua rit. Terra sembla se dérider un peu. Moi, j'avais comme un vide dans la poitrine – je ne sentais plus _son_ regard sur moi.

\- C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné, pourtant…

Bon, manifestement elle était en mode « lourdingue », ce soir-là. J'enclenchai le plan de secours code C, comme Changement de sujet.

\- Dis, Terra, ils jouent souvent ici, ce groupe ?

Heureusement la diversion fonctionna. La soirée passa, lente et longue comme un jour sans pain. Je ne tournai plus la tête vers le garçon aux yeux jaunes, et je ne sentis plus non plus son regard sur moi. Quand nous partîmes et que j'osai enfin jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers sa table, il n'y était plus.


	3. Kiss Me Breathless

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

* * *

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 – Kiss me breathless_

 _He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

 _He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

* * *

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Malgré la légère obsession que j'avais développée, qui aurait certainement fini par disparaître avec le temps. Je n'étais pas retourné au Seven – parce que comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis un gentil garçon, et que m'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroits avec Terra c'est une chose, mais y aller tout seul… Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait je ne pris pas ce risque. Ça aurait pu me coûter bien trop cher…

La confiance de mon meilleur ami, par exemple. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêcha de m'y précipiter dès que j'eus une heure de libre devant moi par la suite. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'y penser.

Je rêvais de son visage, de son sourire et de ses yeux, de son regard qu'il me semblait parfois sentir, exactement comme une main sur moi. Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, plein de colère, car je ne pouvais rien y faire. Tout à ma frustration, je me retournais et me forçais à me rendormir. Parfois, ça marchait. Parfois, non.

Peut-être que ce serait passé, mais on ne le saura jamais parce que trois semaines après que Terra nous ait emmenés au Seven, je l'ai revu. Dans un endroit qui me sembla si peu probable que dans un premier temps je ne fus pas sûr que c'était vraiment lui. Je pensai d'abord que le manque de sommeil, conjugué au désir dévorant de le revoir, me faisait prendre mes rêves pour des réalités. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui.

Je sortais de l'école à la bourre, ce jour-là. Mon frère ne m'avait pas attendu, il était probablement avec Axel. Mon sac jeté sur l'épaule, je marchais tranquillement, je passai à côté d'une ruelle. Du coin de l'œil, j'y aperçus un truc. Une chaussure qui traînait… Assez pour que je tourne légèrement la tête, assez pour que je me rende que ce n'était pas qu'une chaussure : il y avait un pied dedans ! Je voyais bien un début de cheville, qui dépassait de derrière un conteneur plein de cartons…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me précipitai, manquant de tomber et me raccrochant à la benne.

\- Vous allez bien ?! M'exclamai-je en regardant qui était là.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Pendant cinq secondes, puis il reprit son rythme régulier, plus rapide que d'habitude. Assis par terre, une jambe étendue – celle dont le pied dépassait, visible depuis la route – l'autre repliée, un bras nonchalamment posé sur le genou. Une paire d'yeux jaunes levés sur moi, un regard oscillant entre l'incrédulité pure et simple (ce que les américains appellent le « WTF ? » avec le smiley comme ça : O.O) et… je ne sais pas. Il était sur le point de me rembarrer, je suppose, puis il m'a reconnu. Comme moi.

Ô mon Dieu. Il m'a reconnu, pensai-je. Il se souvient de moi!

\- …Toi !

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était sombre, un peu rauque, et la même pointe de surprise stupéfaite y perçait. Je ne savais quoi lui dire. Je n'osais sourire, finalement je lui demandai platement ce qui lui était arrivé. Il haussa les épaules, geste qui lui arracha une grimace et il porta réflexivement une main à ses côtes. Je plissai le nez et puis lentement son expression changea. Le sourire narquois reprit ses droits sur ses lèvres. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement, lui donnant un air de défi qui était apparemment habituel. La surprise était passée, je savais maintenant que c'était bel et bien lui et j'avais du mal à en croire ma chance. Maintenant, comment la mettre à profit ? L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Finalement, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la considéra un instant de ses prunelles d'aigle, comme s'il se demandait quoi en faire, puis il la prit.

Et ce fut comme si au lieu de ma main, ses doigts s'étaient enroulés autour mon cœur pour ensuite _serrer_. Il me semblait les sentir, et il me regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais.

A peine levé, il m'empoigna par le devant de mon pull, et, se laissant aller dans le coin formé par le mur décrépit et le conteneur, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa sur la bouche.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait en faisant ça. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction je me serais attendu à avoir si j'avais pensé qu'il ferait ça. Mais sur le moment, je m'en fichais complètement. Je pensais juste que dans un coin sombre comme celui-là, personne ne viendrait nous interrompre.

Alors j'ai lâché mon sac, qui est tombé par terre avec un bruit mou, j'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou et je me suis pressé contre lui. Il a d'abord été un peu étonné et puis il a posé les mains sur ma taille, caressant doucement mes hanches, et j'aurais forcé l'entrée de sa bouche s'il n'avait pas ouvert les lèvres le premier.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment il s'appelait, je ne savais que ce que Terra m'avait dit de lui, et que la situation dans laquelle je l'avais retrouvé confirmait plus ou moins, et je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que ça continue. Tout mon corps était brûlant, et je commençai à avoir peur soudain, peur de moi et de tout ce que je ressentais, de tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis. Aujourd'hui quand j'y repense, il aurait pu en profiter, à ce moment-là, j'aurais tout fait – et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment _tout_. C'est hallucinant de voir à quel point j'étais allumé juste à cause d'un baiser. Même si personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, à me donner l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde, à me faire perdre le sens commun au point que je me retrouvais à chercher le courage d'oser lui demander d'être plus offensif ou de tout simplement prendre sa main pour la glisser moi-même sous mes vêtements.

J'éviterais soigneusement d'y repenser pendant longtemps, tant j'ai été consumé de honte à cette pensée. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Mais avant que j'aie trouvé la volonté d'oser, ses mains quittèrent mes reins pour se poser sur mon visage et fermement, l'écarter du sien.

Embarrassé, je n'osai lui faire face et nichai ma figure dans le creux de son épaule. Me repoussant sans guère de ménagement, il me força à le regarder.

\- A ce point-là ? Me demanda-t-il avec toujours ce petit sourire goguenard de mec si-sûr-de-lui...

Pfffffff… Butor. Mais bon, je n'étais pas vraiment étonné. Je me contentai de détourner le regard autant que je le pouvais tout en m'efforçant de maîtriser mes émotions. La prise de sa main sur mon visage se relâcha et il me laissa me blottir dans son cou. Je sentis ses bras m'enlacer après une brève hésitation.

\- Tu trembles… ?

Sa voix était plus douce. Oui, effectivement, je frissonnais, incapable de me contrôler. Tout ça était tellement… soudain. Cette incroyable tempête qu'il déclenchait en moi…

\- Je n'ai pas… l'habitude, parvins-je à articuler.

Me reprenant par le menton, il m'embrassa à nouveau, beaucoup plus doucement, puis il me garda contre lui un moment. Appuyé contre son torse, j'écoutais battre son cœur, m'émerveillant de la présence dans ce monde d'une créature bien réelle, bien vivante et concrète, capable de me faire éprouver toutes ces choses. Et je l'avais _trouvé_.

\- T'as le cul qui vibre, dit la créature, poétique. Je fis la grimace.

\- C'est mon portable. Je suis en retard…

Il me lâcha. A regret, je m'écartai et décrochai – il le fallait, c'était ma mère et déjà que ça faisait cinq minutes que j'aurais dû être rentré, si en plus je ne répondais pas au téléphone, elle appellerait la police et commencerait à coller des affiches partout dans le quartier.

Elle est un peu névrosée, je crois.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, soupirai-je en raccrochant.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il.

Amusant comme on se comportait de façon naturelle et civilisée, tout à fait comme si on ne venait pas de s'empoigner dans un coin de ruelle et de s'embrasser à perdre haleine alors qu'on ne s'était même jamais parlé avant…

Je lissai un peu mon uniforme, commençant déjà à ressentir les effets de la gêne mentionnée plus tôt – qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ?! Mais un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et une main épousa la courbe de ma joue. Je ne pus faire autre chose que m'accrocher à son cou tant j'avais les jambes coupées d'émotions et de sensations. Je voulais rester là pour toujours.

Finalement, il m'a relâché et m'a regardé d'un air malin en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Ah ben quand même !

\- Ventus. Mais… mais tu peux m'appeler Ven.

Mon cœur battit un peu plus fort tandis que je prononçais ces mots. Ce surnom était réservé aux gens vraiment proches de moi, mes parents, Sora, Roxas et Axel, Terra et Aqua…

\- Et toi ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez hérissés comme ça…

\- Moi c'est Vanitas.

Instant de flottement. Je devais partir, je ne voulais pas partir, je voulais qu'il m'empêche de partir, il fallait qu'il me laisse partir. J'aurais voulu lire dans ses yeux autre chose que son arrogance. Etais-je donc le seul à être complètement retourné ?

\- Je veux te revoir, dis-je finalement, d'une voix hésitante mais ferme.

Il était hors de question que je laisse de nouveau le hasard décider de notre prochaine rencontre. Son sourire s'élargit, ses sourcils grimpèrent un peu plus haut, et si n'importe qui d'autre m'avait regardé avec cet air de dire « Ah tiens, vraiment ? », je lui aurais dis d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Mais pas lui. Ce qui m'aurait semblé suprêmement agaçant de la part de n'importe qui d'autre le rendait simplement plus attirant encore…

Finalement, on a échangé nos numéros de portable. Il m'a encore embrassé une fois avant que je n'y aille, et tout le chemin du retour, je l'ai fait en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des nuages alors que j'allais devoir subir un très lourd sermon matriarcal et mon chéri, je t'en prie, j'ai déjà assez de problème avec tes frères, s'il te plaît ne tourne pas mal toi aussi.

… Oui, je pense qu'une courte explication s'impose.

Sora, Enfant à Problèmes numéro 1, avait hérité de cette étiquette parce que… bon, il faut avouer que son cas est préoccupant, dans le sens où on ne sait jamais où il est ni ce qu'il fabrique ou avec qui. Il a 21 ans et depuis qu'il est majeur, il disparaît des semaines entières sans prévenir avant de réapparaître tout aussi soudainement. On reçoit de temps en temps une lettre dans laquelle il nous dit laconiquement que tout va bien, ajoute un truc du genre « les affaires suivent leur cours », mais pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il trafique.

Ceci dit, Sora, c'est l'innocence même. Gentil, optimiste, naïf – il donnerait un rein si on le lui demandait gentiment. Donc, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment le fils idéal, mais il n'a jamais créé de problème. Juste de l'inquiétude.

Ensuite, Roxas, Enfant à Problèmes numéro 2, mon frère jumeau. Roxas a « mal tourné » parce que malgré ses bonnes notes – pas tout à fait aussi bonnes que les miennes mais au-dessus de la moyenne quand même – il n'a pas mon caractère. C'est plutôt le genre renfermé, et par-dessus le marché, il a un petit ami. La seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable d'arracher un sourire à mon taciturne de frangin, c'est lui : Axel.

Maman n'a guère aimé apprendre que son fils était homosexuel. Donc, elle attend toujours que Roxas « finisse sa crise d'adolescence ». À bientôt 18 ans.

Si ma mère apprenait que je rentrais en retard parce que j'étais en train de bécoter un autre mec dans une ruelle, elle me pendrait par les orteils. Parce que si Axel n'a pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux alors qu'il est l'ami d'enfance de Roxas et que malgré sa dégaine légèrement grunge (tatouages au _henné_ sur les joues et cheveux teints en rouge), c'était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien – et puis il aurait donné sa vie pour mon frère, quoi de plus important ? - qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de Vanitas ? Non, vraiment… Je n'aurais même pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il portait une arme. Il avait trop la dégaine…

… mais je trouvais l'idée excitante… Au secours.


	4. Touching and Kissing

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre** : Cinéma Bizarre (la chanson n'a vraiment rien à voir)

* * *

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 – Touching and kissing_

 _I know you told me I should stay away_

 _I know you said he's just a dog astray_

* * *

Je pris le savon du siècle. Etant donné qu'il était hors de question de dire la vérité à ma mère, j'étais obligé de mentir. Et comme je suis un très mauvais menteur, je me fis griller comme un feu de Bengale. Ce soir-là, vers onze heures, j'envoyai un SMS à Vanitas. Je me creusai les méninges pendant trois heures pour finalement lui envoyer un chef d'oeuvre de poésie moderne, à la hauteur du temps passé à y réfléchir :

 _Tu dors ?_

Puis je me retrouvai dans un tel état d'excitation que, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me glissai hors de mon lit et traversai le couloir, pieds nus sur la moquette, pour aller trouver refuge dans la chambre de la personne la plus à même de comprendre ce que je vivais - Roxas.

Je me hâtai de me glisser dans son lit et de me rouler en boule contre lui, mon téléphone serré dans mon poing.

\- Mmmmh…Ven ?

Voix d'outre tombe ensommeillée – il dormait, le cher ange…

\- Bien sûr, qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

Silence, soupir, franc qui tombait et…

\- Ok, c'était une bête question… Excuse-moi de ne pas être Axel.

\- Dis donc pas de conneries…

Il se retourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, je m'y pelotonnai avec reconnaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda mon frère.

\- Tu promets de pas te moquer ?

Il remua un peu.

\- Mmmmmmmh… Vais-je enfin savoir pourquoi tu as subi les foudres de maman sans cracher le morceau, tout à l'heure ?

Sa voix n'était plus du tout ensommeillée – j'avais piqué son intérêt. Malgré nos différences, son histoire avec Axel et le fait que nous n'étions déjà plus des enfants, il y avait peu de choses que Roxas et moi ne partagions pas. C'est tellement simple, tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui on peut tout partager…

\- Allez, raconte…

Je regardai mon téléphone, espérant vaguement qu'il ait subi une panne subite et mystérieuse qui l'aurait empêché de vibrer, ou que je ne l'aurais pas senti, et que Vanitas m'aurait répondu.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Roxas.

\- Il.

\- Ah. Désolé.

\- Sympa!

\- Ben écoute, je vais te dire, vu le chemin de croix que c'est pour faire accepter ce que je vis avec Axel à maman… je te souhaite pas tout ce merdier.

Je grimaçai.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas choisi.

\- Alors, comment il s'appelle?

C'est au moment de le dire que je me suis rendu compte que c'était quand même bien tordu ce prénom.

\- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Vanitas.

\- Oh, putain…

\- Oh, ça va… moi je m'appelle Ventus. Et tu veux qu'on parle des potes d'Axel qui ont tous des noms à coucher dehors… ?

\- Tu changes de sujet.

\- … Je… je lui ai envoyé un SMS.

\- J'avais compris.

\- Il a pas l'air de répondre.

\- De toute évidence. Tu lui as envoyé quand ?

\- Six minutes.

\- Laisses-lui le temps, il dort peut-être.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

\- Ah, c'est pas tellement le genre à se coucher tôt.

\- Tiens, tiens…

On se mit en boules sous la couverture, front contre front, et je lui chuchotai toute l'histoire, depuis la soirée au Seven où on s'était regardés, à l'épisode de la ruelle ce jour-là. Je ne lui cachai rien – jusqu'à quel point suis-je au courant de tout ce qui se passe entre lui et Axel ? Jusqu'au point qu'un jour je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de tout me dire, vous voyez ? Parce que j'avais pas envie de l'imaginer… enfin vous comprenez.

\- Hé ben, commenta-t-il quand j'eus fini mon récit, regardez qui se dévergonde… Tu fais pas les choses à moitié, toi !

\- J'ai pas choisi !

\- Je sais. Mais quand même, tu pouvais pas, enfin je sais pas moi… Je suis sûr que c'est son côté chien errant qui te branche.

\- Hé, c'est pas un chien !

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…

\- Je préfère sortir avec un chien perdu qu'avec un épouvantail poil-de-carotte !

\- Commence pas, avec Axel… Et tu _sors_ pas avec lui. Vous vous êtes roulé un patin derrière une poubelle.

\- Maiiiiiiiis il me répond paaaaas ! Fais quelque chose !

\- C'est quoi qui vibre, là ?

Je m'aperçus que j'avais lâché mon téléphone. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat pour remettre la main dessus. Roxas le trouva en premier et l'ouvrit pour lire le message en me repoussant de sa main libre.

\- Arrête de faire du bruit, tu vas réveiller maman.

Oh, ce qu'il pouvait être _agaçant_ quand il s'y mettait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Calme-toi et je te le donne.

\- Je suis très calme !

\- T'as l'air. Fais gaffe de pas pisser dans mon lit, tu veux?

\- Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

\- Il dit qu'il a vachement apprécié ce que –

\- _Donne !_

Je réussis enfin à lui arracher l'appareil. Je me retournai, couché en chien de fusil, pour lire le SMS, pendant que Roxas s'allongeait tout contre moi pour lire par-dessus mon épaule, et, au passage, me faire un câlin pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir houspillé. Je le connais trop bien pour ne pas voir ses petites ruses.

 _Non, et toi non plus apparemment. Tu devrais, non ? On remet ça quand tu veux, dis-moi quand._

 _V._

\- Ven, arrête de le serrer comme ça tu vas le péter…

Roxas m'ôta délicatement mon téléphone des mains, et desserrant mes doigts un par un. Il avait raison, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le serrai aussi fort.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait me revoir.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te mettre en joie…

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ven, c'est tout. Je voudrais pas que tu souffres…

\- Axel ne t'a jamais fait souffrir.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

\- C'est vrai. Mais Axel n'est pas comme tout le monde, et on se connaît depuis toujours…

\- Tu crois que je devrais refuser de le revoir ? Demandai-je, la mort dans l'âme.

Je ne le ferais pas de toute façon, mais je voulais savoir si j'avais son soutien.

\- Non, mais je crois que tu devrais pas te jeter à sa tête. Ven, t'as tout pour toi, t'es jeune, intelligent et très beau, tu peux avoir qui tu veux – y compris lui – mais ne te comporte pas comme si tu ne voulais _que_ lui. Je veux pas qu'il profite de toi. Après je serais obligé de le tuer.

J'essayai de rire sans beaucoup de succès. Roxas est toujours si sérieux que c'est difficile de savoir s'il plaisante. Quoi qu'il en fût, il m'aida à constituer un SMS à envoyer à Vanitas, pour lui dire que je voulais le revoir, mais sans lui donner l'impression de n'attendre que ça.

Evidemment, c'était tout à fait le cas.

Nous nous revîmes à plusieurs reprises au cours des semaines suivantes. Seul Roxas était au courant, je le cachai soigneusement à ma mère et à Terra et Aqua.

J'étais amoureux de lui, je le savais. Chaque minute que nous passions ensemble était un aperçu de Paradis, chaque minute que je passais loin de lui m'écartelais le cœur. Suivant le conseil de Roxas, je m'efforçais de ne pas trop lui montrer mes sentiments et je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ce qui me faisait un peu mal, mais seulement quand je m'appesantissais sur le sujet. Le reste du temps, on avait une chouette complicité. On riait ensemble, il me poussait un peu à sortir de mon moule de garçon modèle, ce qui d'après Roxas, tant que ça restait raisonnable, était une bonne chose. On riait ensemble, on s'envoyait des SMS souvent, et il semblait qu'on était incapables de se contenir dès qu'on était en présence l'un de l'autre. Il ne se dérobait jamais, ne me repoussait jamais, et lentement mais sûrement je devenais accro à lui – à son sourire arrogant et sûr de lui, à son regard d'oiseau de proie et à son attitude rebelle, à ses mains, ses caresses.

Je ne couchais pas avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé, ne m'avait jamais fait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il le voulait, ou en tout cas qu'il aurait été contrarié qu'on ne le fasse pas. On passait quasiment tout notre temps au lit à s'embrasser et à… Enfin sans plus.

Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. Roxas semblait estimer que son attitude vis-à-vis de moi était correcte, tout allait bien apparemment. J'aurais seulement voulu que les choses soient plus « officielles » entre lui et moi, parce que je l'aimais vraiment. Et que même si on ne faisait pas l'amour, on était en permanence en train de se peloter et de s'embrasser et quand j'y pensais, j'étais un peu embarrassé.

Et puis j'avais _envie_ de lui. Vraiment envie.

Mais notre situation avait aussi un côté _comique_. Une partie de mon entourage croyait que j'avais une petite amie. C'était à cause d'un gros malentendu qui s'était produit un jour que j'étais dans le salon, chez moi, à attendre que Terra et Aqua arrivent.

Il venait de m'envoyer un SMS, j'étais assis dans le divan. J'étais seul avec Roxas dans la maison, donc entendant des pas derrière moi, je lui dis à voix haute :

\- Vani m'a répondu !

Le tout sur un ton d'excitation très typique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'au lieu de la voix de Roxas, ce soit celle de Terra qui me réponde :

\- C'est qui, Vanille ?

Je fis un bond d'un mètre, laissant échapper mon portable qui vola derrière moi et alla s'écraser sur la moquette.

\- Ah… Terra, salut, je… t'avais pas entendu entrer…

\- De toute évidence, me répondit-il en se penchant pour ramasser mon téléphone. Alors, c'est qui Vanille ?

Heureusement pour moi, qui étais toujours aussi piteusement incapable de formuler un mensonge sans que ça s'affiche en toutes lettres sur mon front, Roxas entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Il prit le téléphone des mains de Terra, dans un geste parfaitement naturel, et me le jeta.

\- Une fille, répondit-il pour moi. C'est classé secret défense.

\- Tiens, salut. Toujours aussi souriant!

\- Comme tu vois.

Et d'entamer une conversation parfaitement normale pendant que moi, vautré en travers du dossier du divan, mon téléphone serré entre mes doigts, je m'efforçais d'apaiser la cavalcade de mon pauvre cœur.

Un instant plus tard il me fallut me mordre les joues pour contenir un rire. Vanitas… Vanille ? S'il entendait ça… Etre associé à quelque chose de doux et sucré… On n'aurait pu imaginer plus loin de la vérité.

Car à passer tout ce temps avec lui, j'avais fini par entrer un peu dans sa vie et par apprendre deux ou trois choses. A commencer par l'endroit où il habitait.

Je compris rapidement qu'il ne suivait pas d'études et qu'il n'avait pas non plus de travail, et pourtant il payait le loyer de son appartement. Parfois, quand nous marchions dans la rue, il passait bras autour de mes épaules et lançait autour de nous des regards noirs, malgré que je lui avais expressément demandé d'éviter de faire ça quand des gens pouvaient nous voir. Il avait l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. A un moment, je me demandais si j'étais supposé me sentir en danger parce que j'étais avec lui. Je finis par décider que je m'en fichais, comme de tout le reste. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était la personne qu'il était quand il était avec moi. Arrogant et mesquin, sûr de lui et tout le temps en train de me taquiner – il adorait me resservir le « à ce point-là ? », formulé ou non, comme s'il n'avait pas su exactement l'effet qu'il me faisait. J'étais parfois consterné de m'entendre moi-même, et au bout d'un moment, j'en vins à me demander pourquoi il n'était pas plus entreprenant que ça, au fond. Finalement, j'en avais vraiment envie, mais il attendait peut-être que je fasse le premier pas. Il aurait fallu que j'ose, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout – rien qu'à l'idée, j'aurais voulu m'enterrer quelque part et ne plus jamais sortir de mon trou. Comment m'y prendre, de toute façon ? Et puis tout ça allait déjà bien trop là compte tenu du fait qu'on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble.

D'un autre côté, s'il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin, peut-être qu'il cherchait à me préserver ? Peut-être qu'il voulait me ménager par peur de me perdre ? Bon okay, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment… Mais comment expliquer sinon le fait qu'il ne tentait rien alors qu'il était évident que je lui plaisais ? N'eût été que physiquement, ajoutai-mentalement avec un pincement au cœur. De toute façon, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je commençais à porter ma virginité comme un fardeau de plus en plus lourd, et je décidai d'en parler à des experts.

Axel devint rouge comme une tomate et Roxas se gratta la nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Eructa le petit ami de mon frère, pas payé pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas franchement de secrets pour moi.

\- Parce qu'il a quelqu'un, répondit Roxas à ma place.

\- C'est vrai ?! Ça fait combien de temps ?

Je tortillais mes doigts.

\- On se voit depuis presque deux mois et demi maintenant mais… mais…

\- Mais ils _sortent_ pas vraiment ensemble.

\- Oh.

\- Alors… vous avez fait comment ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent et j'éprouvai une pointe de jalousie. Plusieurs, en réalité, provoquées par la complicité évidente qu'il y avait entre eux, cette façon de communiquer sans même avoir à se parler, tout ce qui passait rien que dans leur regard…

J'étais jaloux de ne pas partager ça avec Vani, et aussi un peu de voir que Roxas le faisait avec un autre que moi. Après tout, lui et moi… c'était spécial.

\- En fait, ça s'est fait… comme ça.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. C'était comme si on avait toujours été ensemble.

\- Je lui ai jamais demandé s'il voulait sortir avec moi, je veux dire… Je me rappelle pas d'un moment où notre relation aurait changé, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui. C'est comme si c'était le résultat d'un processus qui se serait enclenché le jour même où on s'est rencontrés.

\- Mais il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, à un moment… Votre premier baiser, par exemple !

Nouveau regard complice… Ce fut Axel qui me répondit.

\- On a toujours été collés l'un à l'autre, comme des sangsues. Même quand on était tout petits, on passait notre temps à se faire des câlins. Il venait se blottir dans mes bras, quand on dormait ensemble je me collais tout contre lui. On s'est embrassés sur la bouche pour la première fois, on avait… quoi ?

\- Moi huit ans, toi dix.

\- Voilà. C'est arrivé un peu par hasard. On faisait un câlin, et il a voulu frotter son nez contre le mien.

\- Les bisous d'esquimaux, c'est chouette, déclara Roxas d'une voix docte, sans se départir de son air sérieux.!

\- Et dans le noir, ben il s'est trompé de nez.

\- Ma bouche a touché la sienne et puis comme c'était doux et agréable je l'ai laissée là.

\- Pareil.

\- On est bien resté comme ça pendant cinq minutes.

\- Tu parles ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Moi je faisais la moue – même pas capable d'apprécier le rire de mon frère, et pourtant c'était pas souvent…

\- Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup, là…

\- Désolé, Ven-Ven, mais nous deux on était juste faits l'un pour l'autre et quelque part en nous, on l'avait toujours su. C'est pour ça qu'arrivés à l'âge où les autres essayaient timidement de se prendre par la main, nous on se faisait des vrais bisous, simplement parce que c'était gai et que d'une certaine manière…

\- C'était comme ça que les choses étaient à leur place, acheva Roxas.

Aurais-je été nul d'oser dire qu'ils commençaient à m'agacer ? Moi, j'essayais de savoir comment me déclarer ! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me jettent leur bonheur à la figure !

Je tentai une autre approche, qui me valut de rougir pas-beaucoup-mais-quand-même. Quatre petits mots… Quoique, malgré la gêne occasionnée, honnêtement, ça aurait presque valu la peine rien que pour la voir la tête qu'Axel tira en m'entendant demander :

\- Et le sexe, alors ?

Le cher beau-frère s'étrangla avec sa salive et Roxas lui tapota gentiment le dos pendant qu'il toussait comme un tuberculeux en phase terminale. Petite nature…

Je songeai que Vanitas avait peut-être une mauvaise influence sur moi. - Voilà donc le nœud de la question, dit Roxas.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondis-je du tac au tac.

\- Omagad, mais tu fais de l'ironie ?! S'épata Axel. Waouh !

\- Oh, ça va…

\- Vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble, reprit Roxas comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je sais… Mais j'en ai assez d'attendre ! C'est pour ça que je veux faire bouger les choses!

\- Hé ben, qui l'eût cru ?

\- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? J'ai pas douze ans, qu'est-ce que ça a de si étonnant ?

\- C'est juste que c'est _toi_ , Ven… On t'imagine mal te casser la tête pour sortir avec quelqu'un parce que tu as envie de…

\- _Stop_. C'est de mon frère que tu parles.

\- Oui, mon amour.

Je soupirai.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Axel plus sérieusement, on a quand même eu une discussion avant de le faire, la première fois.

\- Mais rien qui puisse te servir, reprit Roxas en faisant la moue. On savait déjà ce qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Ceci dit, je pense que tu as assez attendu. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, je crois pas qu'il te mentira.

\- Et puis s'il te fait du mal on ira lui arracher les couilles pour les lui faire bouffer !

\- … Aussi.

Je ris, un peu gêné. J'espérais simplement que tout se passe bien… Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça n'aille pas !


	5. Shattered Glass

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre** : « Verre brisé », bien que _shattered_ signifie plutôt _pulvérisé_. Là il y a un lien avec la chanson éponyme de Britney Spears (encore – sur l'album « Circus » en l'occurrence)

* * *

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 – Shattered glass_

 _He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

 _And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

Le samedi suivant, je me réveillai mort de fatigue et survolté. Je n'avais pas pu dormir, trop occupé à repasser encore et encore divers scénarii dans ma tête, à réfléchir à comment il allait réagir, à quoi dire exactement. J'avais même tellement réfléchi que j'en étais finalement arrivé à cette conclusion, on ne peut plus brillante : on verra bien quand on y sera.

Je m'étais levé, puis habillé avec un soin fébrile avant de partir sous le soleil écrasant, officiellement rejoindre Axel et Roxas qui me couvraient, officieusement chez lui. J'étais ému comme c'est pas permis, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et des bulles plein la tête, comme si mon cerveau s'était transformé en champagne. C'était la première fois que j'allais chez lui sans en convenir d'abord, j'avais tellement hâte de voir sa tête !

Je grimpai les escaliers métalliques quatre à quatre et je toquai à sa porte, toujours légèrement euphorique – quelque chose dans un coin de ma tête me disait que j'aurais quand même dû éviter de m'étourdir de joie tout seul, qu'il n'allait pas forcément m'ouvrir les bras et me répondre, la bouche en cœur : « Moi aussi, je t'aime », mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Je savais que si je me mettais à douter je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire. Je préférais penser comme ça.

Et plus dure fut la chute.

Quand je toquai à sa porte, j'entendis des pas légers à l'intérieur, puis le panneau s'ouvrit.

Au début je cherchai à me convaincre que je me méprenais. Que le garçon dans l'encadrement était en caleçon à cause de la chaleur, que c'était aussi pour ça que de la sueur collait ses cheveux à son visage un peu rouge et faisait luire sa peau, que c'était pour ça que le seul bruit que j'entendais dans l'appartement était celui de la douche. Mais même si j'avais réussi à me faire croire ça, le lit en désordre que je voyais de là où j'étais aurait tué mes espoirs dans l'œuf. Ça, où l'emballage en aluminium déchiré qui traînait par terre à côté du matelas.

Je restai ainsi figé quelques secondes. Kadaj eut la décence de se taire et de paraître gêné.

Je tournai les talons et je partis vite. Très vite. Arrivé en bas des escaliers je me rendis compte que je courais. Je ne voulais pas _le_ voir.

Alors voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais fait d'avances sérieuses… Je n'étais qu'un simple passe-temps, un genre d'apéritif ? Il avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait ailleurs…

Je fus de retour à la maison beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Je passai ce loisir imprévu roulé en boule sur mon lit à ressasser. J'avais éteint mon téléphone, pas pour ne pas l'entendre m'appeler où m'envoyer un message, mais pour ne pas le savoir s'il ne donnait aucune nouvelle. Peut-être même que Kadaj ne lui avait pas dit que j'étais venu…

 _Kadaj_.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais réellement l'envie de faire mal à quelqu'un.

Mais au fond de moi, une petite voix chuchotait : _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Comme s'il était le type à tomber amoureux, et d'un mec dans ton genre, en plus ! Il n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, tu t'es fait des films tout seul. Estime-toi heureux que Kadaj se soit trouvé là à cet instant précis, ça t'aura évité de te prendre le bide de ta vie en lui faisant ta déclaration !_

Quand Roxas rentra ce soir-là, il me trouva prostré sur mon lit dont je n'avais pas bougé. Il vint me rejoindre, laissant Axel à la porte de ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de lui dire ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il saisisse toute l'ampleur de ce que je souffrais, mais je lui parlai quand même, rien que pour essayer de soulager cette douleur qui me crevait le cœur.

Je déversais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, m'épanchant sans retenue, la tête au creux de son giron et les bras crispés autour de sa taille. A un moment, je finis par me rendre compte que je pleurais. Roxas me caressait les cheveux, l'autre main sur mon épaule, m'écoutant sans un mot, attentif, et Axel, qui resta tout le temps dans l'encadrement de la porte, adossé au chambranle, bras croisés, affichait un air serein mais du feu couvait dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il restait là pour guetter, comme une sentinelle, au cas où ma mère ou mon père serait monté.

Je parlai encore et encore, m'étranglant par moment, reniflant et gémissant, enfouissant mon visage poisseux dans le jean de mon jumeau. Je n'osais pas le regarder, craignant de voir dans ses yeux une colère que je n'aurais pas la force, ni même l'envie, d'essayer d'apaiser.

Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête, et les yeux douloureux. Je finis par réclamer une aspirine à Roxas qui se leva pour aller la chercher. Je restai seul un instant, toujours recroquevillé sur les couvertures en désordre, fermant mes paupières douloureuses. J'étais exténué, et si Roxas et Axel revinrent avec le cachet que j'avais demandé je ne le sus jamais car je m'endormis en un instant, le visage enfoncé dans l'édredon.

Une semaine passa. Je ne dis plus rien au sujet de Vanitas, et je prétextai avoir perdu ma carte SIM, pour pouvoir prendre un nouveau numéro de téléphone. Je jetai l'ancienne sans avoir rallumé mon portable. Encore une fois, s'il m'avait appelé ou envoyé un message, ça n'aurait rien changé, et j'étais de toute façon d'avis qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je ne voulais pas allumer mon téléphone et rester devant à attendre qu'il sonne, à attendre pour rien et finalement avoir la preuve qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à moi en sept jours…

J'errais comme une âme en peine dans la maison. C'étaient les vacances d'été et j'avais donc tout le loisir de me morfondre. Je me demandais parfois s'il aurait mieux valu qu'il y ait école. D'un côté j'aurais été plus occupé, j'aurais peut-être moins pensé à lui, mais d'un autre, je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais seulement qu'on me fiche la paix. Quand mes parents rentraient du travail, le soir, je rapatriais ma déprime dans ma chambre et à table j'essayais de me faire discret. J'entendis un soir ma mère dire que je ressemblais de plus en plus à Roxas.

Roxas, lui, me proposait chaque jour de l'accompagner dans ce qu'il faisait, ce qui me touchait beaucoup car je sais à quel point lui et Axel aiment passer du temps seuls tous les deux. Mais chaque jour je déclinais l'invitation, car d'une part je n'avais rien envie de faire, et d'autre part je ne voulais pas gâcher leurs rendez-vous avec mon humeur massacrante.

 **Oui, il est excessivement court, mais j'ai fait la découpe après avoir écrit le texte et c'était soit trop court, soit beaucoup trop long… le prochain chapitre sera quand même d'une longueur très respectable.**


	6. My Dearest Memory

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre** : « Mon plus précieux souvenir », voir la chanson « Melodies of life », le thème de FF9.

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 5 – My dearest memory_

 _And he's got my name_

 _Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm_

 _So I guess it's okay, he's with me_

Ce matin-là, une semaine plus tard, fut la seule fois où mon frère ne vint pas me secouer dans mon lit. Des tréfonds de mon sommeil, encore à moitié plongé dans des rêves amers auxquels je n'avais pas plus envie de retourner que de me lever, j'entendis sonner à la porte d'entrée, et songeai vaguement qu'il me semblait pourtant qu'Axel avait dormi avec Roxas cette nuit encore.

Depuis le début des vacances, Axel escaladait régulièrement le treillis et entrait par la fenêtre dans la chambre de mon frère pour y passer la nuit. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il arrivait à Roxas de fermer sa porte à clé et mes parents ne s'en méfiaient pas, et Axel, étant la grande perche agile et souple que nous connaissons, s'y glissait en silence sans aucune difficulté.

Avant de rencontrer un chanteur-claviériste à moitié nu sur le pas de sa porte, j'avais caressé l'idée qu'un jour Vanitas ferait la même chose.

Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement à cette pensée, et je fronçai les sourcils. J'étais trop réveillé pour me rendormir, et de toute façon je n'en avais pas envie. Je me dis, en m'asseyant au bord de mon lit que de toute façon, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Juste de me fermer au monde, de serrer mes jambes contre mon torse et de poser ma tête sur mes genoux. Et c'est ce que je fis.

J'entendis des pas sur la moquette du couloir, des pas plus lourds qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et je songeai vaguement à faire remarquer à Roxas que si maman découvrait qu'il se baladait dans la maison avec ses chaussures il allait se prendre le savon de l'année, genre pire que celui auquel j'avais eu droit, ce fameux jour où… Non, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Puis on toqua à ma porte, troisième bizarrerie de la matinée qui mit un comble à mon irritation déjà grande alors que j'étais à peine réveillé. Il n'avait pas besoin de frapper avant d'entrer, et je levai la tête pour le lui dire.

A ce moment-là, je fus si subitement, si violemment _frappé_ par deux puissantes et impérieuses aspirations que je crus que j'allais me couper en deux.

Vanitas se tenait là, dans le couloir, dans _ma_ maison, devant la porte de _ma_ chambre, et il me regardait. Au-delà de mon total ébahissement – comment était-il entré, nom de Dieu ?!, et qu'est-ce qu'il venait _faire_ là ? – j'étais déchiré entre le désir de me jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire que tant pis, il pouvait me traîner dans la boue s'il le voulait mais qu'il me laisse rester avec lui, et celui de lui dire de partir, et de le mettre dehors moi-même s'il ne le faisait pas tout seul (ce qui, j'en ai bien conscience, relevait de l'optimisme délirant, si j'avais dû m'opposer physiquement à lui je crois pas que j'aurais réellement eu la volonté d'être violent, ce n'est pas dans ma nature).

Un instant s'écoula. Puis la raison reprit le dessus, et avec elle certaines priorités, dont la plus importante : mettre quelque chose entre tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement se produire dans cette pièce et l'éventualité que ma mère rentre du travail. Il y avait peu de chances mais c'était un risque que je ne voulais pas prendre.

\- Entre et ferme la porte, dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulue plus ferme, mais qui arrivait quand même à être froide.

Il s'exécuta. Je l'observai sans parvenir à déchiffrer son expression. Finalement, je dépliai mes jambes, posant mes pieds sur le sol à côté de mon lit et m'accoudant à mes genoux. Je regardai le plancher, pour cacher la faiblesse qui devait se lire dans mon regard. Pourquoi, malgré tout ça, mon cœur battait plus vite simplement à cause de sa présence… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ton frère est venu me trouver, la semaine dernière. Il m'a dit que tu avais croisé Kadaj devant chez moi.

Je serrai les dents. Donc j'avais eu raison, Kadaj ne lui avait pas dit que j'étais venu. Et Roxas… A quoi pensait-il ?

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dis-je amèrement.

\- Ton portable est éteint depuis, Ven, j'ai… Oh, écoute, je… Je suis désolé.

Il avait traversé ma chambre, il se tenait devant moi. Je voyais ses pieds. Lui, s'excuser ? C'était tellement… _bizarre_!

\- Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, on n'était pas ensemble à ce que je sache…

Ces mots m'écorchaient la bouche, mais j'éprouvais un plaisir sombre à les dire, une espèce de douleur jouissive, comme quand on a une petite blessure sur la lèvre et qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y toucher.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé de m'être planté à ce point.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol. S'il se baissait encore un peu, il finirait par croiser mon regard malgré ma position.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise, dit-il.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que moi, je n'avais envie de l'entendre, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et je ne sais pas mentir. Je répondis d'un soupir, et mon soupir tremblait. Je détestais ma faiblesse.

\- On m'a jamais franchement aimé, dans ma vie, commença-t-il. Je veux dire, j'ai des potes, j'ai déjà eu des histoires, mais l'amour, ça m'était encore jamais arrivé. Et puis aussi, j'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre comme toi. Quelqu'un d'aussi pur, d'aussi _bien_ et _…_ j'ai eu peur. Peur de te salir, de corrompre ton innocence… de te faire du mal…

\- T'en avais quoi à faire de ma pureté quand tu couchais avec lui ? C'était ça, ta façon de me respecter ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Si t'avais eu peur de me faire du mal tu serais pas allé voir un autre ! On aurait pu en parler !

Je serrai les poings, sentant que malgré tous mes efforts pour les retenir, des larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues.

\- Ven…, murmura-t-il, et je détestai l'effet que ça me faisait d'entendre mon nom dans sa bouche.

Et il toucha mon visage, d'une main hésitante et douce, et j'étais tellement sidéré de le voir se comporter ainsi – où était passé le type agressif, arrogant et sûr de lui qui m'avait arraché le cœur ? – que je ne prononçai même pas les mots qui montèrent à mes lèvres. Ne me touche pas. De toute manière, en réalité, c'était tout ce que je désirais. Qu'il me touche.

\- Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. J'ai été aveugle, je te le jure, si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que… parce que j'ai pas pensé… j'aurais jamais osé espérer que tu m'aimes, Ven.

\- T'es vraiment trop con…

\- Je sais.

Je nichai mon visage dans le creux de sa main. J'aurais tellement voulu le croire… mais…

Je me redressai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il avait le regard brillant.

\- Comment je pourrais avoir confiance en toi après ça ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir que tu sautes pas juste sur l'occasion en or que mon frère t'a donnée en venant te dire ce que…

Je m'étranglai presque en ravalant mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas admettre devant lui ce que je ressentais, c'aurait été rendre les armes. Il me sourit, d'un air si tendre que toute sa physionomie en était transformée. On aurait dit une autre personne.

\- Je te l'ai dit… avant de te rencontrer j'avais jamais vécu ça. Et c'est la plus belle… _Tu_ es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Et même si tu me jettes maintenant, je porterai ce souvenir toute ma vie comme un porte-bonheur.

Et en disant ça, il se releva, recula d'un petit pas et tira sur la manche de son T-shirt, dévoilant une marque sur son biceps gauche. On ne s'était jamais déshabillés, mais je l'avais déjà vu en débardeur, et ça ne s'y était pas trouvé avant, j'en étais sûr. Intrigué, je me levai et le rejoignis pour voir ce que c'était.

Un tatouage. Il avait mon nom tatoué sur son bras…

Je levai vers lui un regard dubitatif, m'efforçant de dissimuler l'émotion qui me serrait le cœur à la vue de ces quelques lettres stylisées, le trait d'encre noir brillant encore légèrement sur sa peau blanche.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'en as pas cinq autres, des prénoms, tatoués quelque part ?

J'aurais voulu qu'il soit désagréable. J'aurais voulu le pousser à bout et qu'il craque, qu'il m'envoie sur les roses, ça m'aurait tellement facilité les choses, mais non. Il avait l'air plutôt serein, en fait, quand il a levé les bras… et enlevé son T-shirt.

J'étais estomaqué. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse ça, et c'était à peine si j'arrivais à respirer. Mes joues étaient brûlantes, et je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard. C'était comme lors de notre première rencontre, quand j'avais été incapable de le quitter des yeux malgré ma gêne.

Son ventre, son torse et ses épaules avaient la même minceur musculeuse, la même pâleur douce que ses bras. Une blancheur immaculée, car il ne portait aucun autre tatouage, et je me rendis compte que je l'avais su avant même qu'il n'enlève son haut.

Je sursautai quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mon poignet, et il posa ma main sur son cœur. Passé le premier instant de surprise, je sentis ses battements, rythmés… rapides. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et je me sentis mieux aussitôt. Je n'étais pas le seul à être troublé…

J'osai tendre l'autre main, effleurer son épaule, laisser mes doigts descendre le long de son torse, puis sur ses côtes, ma paume se reposer sur sa taille, et il ferma les yeux, comme un chat qu'on caresse. Je me mordis les lèvres. Comment avais-je pu passer aussi rapidement de l'état de colère et de souffrance ignoble dans lequel j'étais à… à _ça_ ? Tout mon corps était tendu d'envie et de frustration. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai, si on faisait abstraction de toute la rage, de toute la rancœur et de toute la tristesse que j'avais éprouvées pendant cette interminable semaine, à quel point il m'avait manqué…

Ses mains prirent les miennes, les passant autour de son cou, et il enlaça ma taille, m'attirant doucement contre lui. Lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de me dérober si je le voulais.

Mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste enfin être contre lui, à nouveau, et peu importait le reste. Je me serrai contre son corps, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, là où sa peau était douce et chaude, et où je pouvais respirer à pleins poumons son parfum. Je déposai un baiser là, juste au dessus de la clavicule, et j'éprouvai une sensation nouvelle et troublante de satisfaction lorsque je le sentis frissonner. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, c'était surtout lui qui m'avait touché, plutôt que l'inverse.

Il m'éloigna un peu de lui et appuya son front contre le mien, plongeant son regard d'aigle dans mes yeux, l'air anxieux maintenant. Encore une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue par le passé.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ?

Je frottai mon front contre le sien, ému.

\- Si tu me promets que tu me feras plus jamais ça…

\- Je te le jure… J'ai pas grand-chose de sacré sur quoi jurer, en fait. Mais sur ma vie, je te le promets. Que je brûle en Enfer si je mens !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire et le regardai en face.

\- Alors, viens, dis-je en l'attirant plus près, nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Viens, je te pardonne…

Ses lèvres étouffèrent mes mots mais ça m'était égal. J'étais trop heureux de retrouver toutes les sensations grisantes que me procurait le fait d'être embrassé par lui. Tout était tellement accentué par cette semaine de séparation, et la chaleur de sa peau nue sous mes doigts, que j'en avais le vertige. Pris d'un désir irrépressible, je parcourus ses omoplates, réalisant progressivement à quel point l'idée qu'il avait été avec un autre, la pensée des mains de Kadaj sur lui me rendaient fou de jalousie. C'était la chose la plus violente que j'avais jamais ressentie.

Je plaquai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et il me serra plus fort, puis sa bouche quitta la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû te le dire beaucoup plus tôt…

Mon cœur martela son approbation, si fort que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Euh… Vous me dites si je dérange ? Dit soudain la voix de Roxas, plus qu'un petit peu contrariée.

Je fis un bond sur le côté et restai pétrifié devant mon frère, debout à la porte de ma chambre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Son regard allait et venait entre moi et Vanitas… à moitié nu… maman…

\- Euh, Roxas, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Oh, mais t'inquiète, Ven… Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Mais son regard était braqué sur Vani, et il disait clairement : « Toi, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau sinon je tes les coupe ». Puis il tourna les talons et sortit… sans fermer la porte. Un petit rire nerveux me secoua, et je ramassai le T-shirt qui traînait par terre.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le remettre. Tel que je connais mon frère, il bougera pas de la journée, maintenant…

\- Y a pas de problème, je le comprends. T'aurais dû voir ma tête quand il a débarqué chez moi… Tu m'avais dit que t'avais un jumeau mais c'était carrément trop bizarre. Surtout avec c'te tronche qu'il tirait… C'est bien que c'est ton frère et qu'il avait plus que raison, sinon je l'aurais démonté. Là, je lui dis merci.

Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit et après lui avoir fait virer ses chaussures, je me blottis dans ses bras, heureux comme pas deux.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? Demandai-je.

\- Hé bien, quelque chose dans ce genre-là : « Mon frère t'aime, même si je vois pas bien pourquoi, et tu lui as brisé le cœur. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

Je ris silencieusement. Roxas, vieux frère…

\- Au début, j'ai pas compris. Et puis il m'a expliqué en deux mots. Il m'aurait presque fait peur, avec cette espèce de grand échalas roux sur ses talons…

\- IL S'APPELLE AXEL ! Cria la voix de Roxas depuis sa chambre.

Je m'étranglai de rire, avant de riposter :

\- Ferme ta porte, toi !

\- C'est ça, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Dans tes rêves que je ferme ma porte, Ventus, tu voudrais pas que j'aille vous acheter des capotes, aussi ?!

\- Non merci !

\- Vous faites ça souvent ? Demanda Vanitas à voix basse.

\- Non, en général lui et moi c'est plutôt tranquille…

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi.

\- Je me doutais que Kadaj ne t'aurait pas dit que j'étais venu.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça.

\- Ça va… t'inquiète pas. Mais, quand est-ce que Roxas est venu chez toi ?

\- Le soir même.

\- Et ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour venir ! Ah ben bravo !

\- Ben tu sais… Une semaine, pour prendre le rendez-vous chez le tatoueur, le faire faire, puis quatre jour avant de pouvoir retirer le pansement… Je l'ai enlevé que ce matin. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis content de l'avoir fait et cette signification compte beaucoup à mes yeux, mais je me suis aussi dit… qu'il allait me falloir de solides arguments. J'ai pensé que faire écrire ton nom sur moi serait une bonne façon de te dire que je t'appartiens.

Je me reculai un peu pour observer la marque. Elle était noire et nette, les six lettres de mon prénom tracées dans une calligraphie fine, tranchée. Je revins me blottir contre lui, intensément satisfait de sentir ses bras autour de moi. Il était si tendre que c'en était préoccupant... Je fermai les yeux.

\- Vani ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu es... différent.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Mais rassure-toi, ça va pas durer... Maintenant que tout est arrangé, je vais redevenir ce bon vieux moi-même... A moins que tu me préfères comme ça?

Je sentais le rire dans sa voix. Non, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui tel qu'il était - arrogant, sûr de lui, méchant avec tout le monde sauf moi - et aussi curieux que ça pouvait sembler, ce nouveau Vanitas, doux et sensible… Hé bien, il me faisait… bizarre.

\- Non, je t'aime comme tu es… Vani… ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- Je crois que je vais... dormir. Ça t'embêterait ? Je suis bien, là...

\- Non, dors. Je bouge pas de là.

Je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille, me collant encore davantage à lui. Je sentis une de ses mains quitter mon dos et s'emmêler à mes cheveux.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

 **Vous inquiétez pas, il va vraiment pas rester comme ça, le Vanitas.**

 **Les reviews sont les tranches de mon pain !**


	7. My forgiveness

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 6 – My forgiveness_

Je ne revis jamais le Vanitas fragile et sensible qui m'était apparu ce jour-là. Comme il me l'avait dit, il redevint l'odieux personnage qu'il était en temps normal. Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais pratiquement jamais seuls, car nous étions souvent avec Roxas et Axel.

Vanitas m'avait demandé comment faire pour que mon frère arrête de l'assassiner du regard dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, parce que ça l'agaçait pas mal. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser foudroyer des yeux par qui que ce soit, mais Roxas, en l'occurrence, ne courait aucun risque. D'une part parce qu'il était mon frère, d'autre part parce que comme Vani l'avait dit lui-même, il était dans son bon droit à un point que même lui était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Il n'allait donc pas lui mettre sur poing dans la face, mais il n'empêchait qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'il arrête. Ça commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot.

Ainsi, nous nous retrouvions souvent avec mon frère et Axel pour… aplanir un peu les choses. Comme Roxas était le seul membre de ma famille à être au courant et que Vanitas n'était pas du genre garçon modèle – il était plutôt inquiétant, en fait – il se sentait vraiment responsable, et il était décidé à surveiller l'affaire de très près.

Le fait qu'il l'avait trouvé torse nu dans ma chambre, ça ne devait bien sûr pas beaucoup aider à le rassurer. Alors nous passions du temps ensemble pour donner à mon petit ami – je pouvais le dire, car il l'était vraiment ! – l'opportunité de gagner sa confiance. Ça n'était vraiment pas son genre de tâcher de plaire à quelqu'un, mais il le faisait pour moi. Et puis Axel, après l'avoir battu froid pendant quelques heures, s'était apparemment entiché de lui et ils riaient beaucoup ensemble – je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment utile de préciser que Roxas ne s'en renfrogna que deux fois plus.

Nous passâmes donc de longues après-midi tous les quatre à faire tout ce que font les jeunes en vacances d'été – aller à la piscine, sortir, acheter des tonnes de glaces à l'eau et les manger sous l'écrasant soleil. Vanitas fit une moue sceptique devant les glaçons bizarres parfumés à l'eau de mer d'Axel et Roxas. Finalement il refusa d'y goûter et choisit prudemment des Mister Freeze à la fraise et au citron. Pas que je lui reproche, eux ne mangent que ces trucs bleus mais j'avoue que ça donne pas envie…

J'appris un certain nombre de choses sur Vanitas pendant cette période, parce que Roxas lui posait des tas de questions auxquelles moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé. Son âge, par exemple – vingt et un ans. J'appris que personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie – et je fus soulagé quand Roxas fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas, j'aimais de fait mieux ne pas savoir. Son nom de famille était Sullivan – Axel s'attira un regard de rapace en rogne en lui demandant si ses parents n'étaient pas vendeurs de camionnettes, et il fallut qu'on m'explique la blague quand j'avouai que je ne l'avais pas comprise*.

Finalement, un matin, je me réveillai pour trouver Roxas assis en tailleur sur mon lit, me regardant, un sourcil levé.

\- T'es là depuis quand ? Grognai-je.

\- Cinq minutes… Il faut qu'on parle.

\- J'avais compris, soupirai-je en m'enfonçant encore quelques bienheureuses secondes dans mon oreiller.

Puis je m'arrachai à sa tiédeur moelleuse pour faire face à mon jumeau, dans la même position. Je songeai vaguement qu'on devait offrir un drôle de spectacle, un genre d'effet miroir avec un côté coiffé/habillé/réveillé et un côté pyjama/couvertures/encore à moitié endormi.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Quoi en particulier ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, le jour où vous vous êtes mis ensemble.

Je grognai quelque chose, mais il comprit quand même.

\- Si, ça me regarde. Allez, dis !

\- Par moments, t'es pire qu'une fille…

\- T'as raison…

Je soufflai, excédé. Déjà, je ne suis pas du matin, et en plus, être réveillé comme ça, pour une raison aussi _débile_ , ça avait de quoi m'agacer sévèrement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- J'aimerais comprendre. Savoir ce qui a bien pu te convaincre de passer au-dessus de ce qu'il avait fait au point que vous étiez presque au pieu quand je suis entré dans ta chambre un quart d'heure après qu'il soit arrivé.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ce que tu croyais !

\- Oh Ven, pitié ! Me prends pas pour une truffe ! Une semaine avant t'étais parti lui dire que tu l'aimais parce que t'avais envie de le faire avec lui !

\- Mais ça a rien à voir !

\- T'es rouge comme un camion de pompiers, et c'est moi qui suis pire qu'une fille…

\- Il avait enlevé son T-shirt pour me montrer qu'il avait pas de tatouages !

Il leva son sourcil dubitatif rituel.

\- Il en a un, de tatouage, non ? J'ai jamais regardé ce que c'était, d'ailleurs.

\- Justement…

J'hésitai à lui répéter ce que Vanitas m'avait dit ce jour-là. D'un côté, quand j'y repensai, j'y croyais parce que je l'avais vu et entendu, mais Roxas n'avalerait jamais qu'il m'ait dit des trucs aussi romantiques et… fleur bleue. Ça lui ressemblait trop peu. D'un autre, j'avais un peu envie de garder ces mots pour moi tout seul, cette facette de lui que je devais être le seul à connaître – et si je n'étais pas le seul, il était certain que les autres devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main… Je décidai de lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes.

\- Il s'est fait tatouer mon prénom après que tu sois allé le voir. Quand il me l'a montré, je l'ai plus ou moins envoyé sur les roses en lui disant que rien ne me prouvait qu'il n'en avait pas un tas d'autres marqués ailleurs sur lui. C'est là qu'il a enlevé son T-shirt. Tu n'as pas idée, Roxas… Sur le moment j'avais juste envie de… de m'imprégner de lui, de me fondre dans bras et de ne plus jamais m'écarter de lui.

\- Si t'arrêtes pas un peu de rougir tu vas réellement finir par fondre, frangin…

Je ris et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les démêler un peu.

\- Dis, Ven…

\- Moui ?

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir… T'es pas obligé de me répondre. Honnêtement, j'arrive pas à ne pas voir qu'il t'aime et qu'il est sincère, et pourtant je me méfie autant que je peux. C'est bizarre, on dirait presque que tout a été parfait entre vous. Vous avez eu le coup de foudre, vous vous êtes fréquentés sans oser vous avouer vos sentiments, et depuis que vous l'avez fait ça roule super entre vous. Et j'ai dans l'idée que tu vas pas tarder à sauter le pas, avec lui et… que ça va bien se passer, que c'est le mieux, que pour toi c'est le bon, comme Axel l'a toujours été pour moi. En réalité, la seule fausse note dans toute cette histoire… c'est cette histoire avec l'autre peroxydé là… Encore une fois, t'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais j'aimerais savoir comment il a justifié ça.

Je soupirai, le cœur serré. J'avais parlé sincèrement en disant à Vanitas que je lui pardonnais, mais la blessure était toujours là. Plus tout à fait aussi douloureuse, mais de temps en temps, ça se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

\- Je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est imaginé exactement… qu'un garçon comme moi ne pouvait pas l'aimer, je suppose. Il se figurait que je voulais simplement voir comment c'était avec un mauvais garçon dans son genre. Le frisson, un truc du genre. Ça ne l'a même pas effleuré que je pouvais être amoureux de lui, et lui il… Il me voyait tellement innocent et pur, à ce qu'il m'a dit… Il avait peur de plus pouvoir se contenir au bout d'un moment. Il voulait pas risquer de faire une connerie… Et puis, il pensait que je voudrais pas de lui alors je suppose que je peux pas lui reprocher de m'avoir été infidèle… Je sais bien à quel point ces arguments ressemblent à un ramassis d'excuses… mais il était sincère quand il m'a dit tout ça.

\- Je te crois. Je crois qu'il l'était. Sincère.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il me sourit gentiment et me tira par le bras pour m'attirer près de lui et me faire un câlin, que j'acceptai avec joie. La jalousie avait recommencé à me grignoter le cœur. J'aurais tellement aimé arriver à effacer ça de ma mémoire, cette image imprimée si nettement, Kadaj debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte, presque nu, le souffle encore court… Je serrai Roxas dans mes bras, convulsivement.

\- Ça ira mieux, tu sais, il me dit d'une voix réconfortante. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi, mais je crois que… que ça ira vraiment mieux une fois que vous aurez fait l'amour.

Je ne répondis rien, trop embarrassé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais dans un sens, c'était très logique. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait partagé avec lui, et plus d'une fois à mon sens, alors qu'entre nous cette intimité là n'existait pas encore.

Blotti dans les bras de mon jumeau, la perfection fraternelle incarnée sur cette Terre juste pour ma petite personne (je dois avoir un sacré bon ange gardien – mince, si ça se trouve, c'est lui ?!), je décidai qu'il était plus que temps que ça change.

* **Van** itas Sulli **van** , un van c'est une grosse camionnette.


	8. Killer Smile

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** Le sourire qui tue (enfin, je crois)

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 7 – Killer smile_

J'avais un plan, et pour le mettre en œuvre, il allait me falloir l'aide de Roxas. Il ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, surtout compte tenu du fait que c'était lui qui m'avait « relancé » là-dessus. Depuis qu'on s'était réconciliés, je n'avais pas vraiment osé penser à ça. Maintenant, l'idée était revenue se planter dans ma tête, droite et ferme comme un petit drapeau. Pas moyen de l'en déloger. Il allait donc devoir m'aider à la réaliser !

Ce fut assez amusant, en réalité. Nous guettâmes les humeurs de nos parents pendant une dizaine de jours, durant lesquels nous prîmes soin de nous comporter en enfants modèles. Ils ne tardèrent pas à montrer des signes évidents de satisfaction, et c'est à ce moment-là que Roxas entra en action.

Mon frère possède une capacité qu'il n'utilise pas souvent. Je l'ai aussi, potentiellement, mais étant donné que je suis aussi transparent qu'une feuille de papier calque dès qu'il s'agit de mentir ou de feindre, je ne serais pas aussi efficace que lui.

En général c'est plutôt sur Axel qu'il exerce ce talent, mais il est techniquement susceptible d'être efficace sur n'importe qui : il enjôle. Il serait capable d'enjôler une porte de prison. Il a toutes les armes pour ça : un visage d'ange, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, le sourire renversant, et d'autant plus efficace qu'il ne le pratique pas beaucoup. On a beau se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, son sourire fait bien plus d'effet que le mien.

Nous avons donc guetté le moment propice, et une fois ce moment venu, il passa à l'acte. En une soirée, il entortilla nos parents autour de son petit doigt – ce qui relevait réellement de l'exploit car il n'était vraiment pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de ma mère, et ce depuis le jour, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, où il lui avait dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était – il s'agissait bien sûr de sa relation avec Axel – sinon il quitterait la maison sitôt qu'il serait majeur, et elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Ma mère est telle qu'elle est, coincée et rigide, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un fils, et Roxas a toujours été une fichue tête de mule. Il l'aurait fait. Axel n'avait jamais eu vent de tout ça, et il continuait de venir à la maison. Ma mère faisait bonne figure devant lui, mais elle n'avait jamais plus regardé Roxas de la même façon après ça. Aussi m'étais-je attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus récalcitrante que mon père, mais elle sembla heureuse d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Aussi passâmes-nous une excellente soirée en famille, nos parents charmés et d'excellente composition, et nous oubliant presque que le but du jeu était de les induire à faire quelque chose en particulier – il ne manqua que Sora à ce merveilleux tableau. Je songeai au passage que nous pourrions continuer ainsi. Malgré la motivation tacite de notre attitude, la vie à la maison était devenue très agréable. Ma mère semblait même se comporter de façon plus spontanée avec Axel. Après tout, il faisait presque partie de la famille, depuis le temps que lui et Roxas étaient amis, et mes parents l'avaient toujours beaucoup apprécié. Seule ma mère avait changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui quand elle avait compris ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Mon plan, au fond, servait peut-être une noble cause. Cette cassure dans notre famille avait toujours été quelque chose de douloureux. Si tout avait pu redevenir comme avant… Peut-être même que Sora aurait passé plus de temps avec nous. Il me manquait.

Au terme de cette soirée, donc, mon petit ange de jumeau, qui enchaînait les sourires en rafales – je ne faisais que du soutien, en l'occurrence – riait avec papa et taquinait gentiment maman qui semblait heureuse, glissa subtilement dans la conversation que tiens, n'était-ce pas bientôt leur anniversaire de mariage ? Nous nous étions renseignés pour essayer de trouver une date propice et par chance, nos parents s'étaient mariés le 13 août. C'était le week-end suivant, en plus, donc ils étaient tous les deux en congés pendant deux jours.

Nos parents, touchés par cette délicate attention, confirmèrent la chose. Ce fut moi qui leur demandai s'ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire quelque chose à cette occasion – un week-end en amoureux, peut-être ? Sur cette plage du sud, à deux heures de voiture de chez nous, où mon père avait fait sa demande ? Il y avait aussi des tas de charmants petits hôtels pas chers – nos parents nous y avaient une ou deux fois emmenés en vacances, nous racontant avec des sourires nostalgiques tout ce que cet endroit représentait pour eux.

Puis la soirée s'acheva et Roxas et moi montâmes nous coucher. La graine était plantée, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre. Mais vu l'air ému et rêveur qu'affichaient nos parents alors que nous les embrassions pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, l'affaire semblait être dans le sac.

Ça marcha effectivement comme sur des roulettes. Trois jours plus tard nos parents avaient réservé leur chambre d'hôtel pour deux nuits. Ils partaient le vendredi en fin de soirée, nous confiant la maison. Les voir aussi radieux ajoutait encore au plaisir que j'éprouvais. Tout était parfait.

Et ça devait continuer à l'être. Nous ne changeâmes pas d'attitude à la maison, même Roxas – en fait, ce n'était pas si difficile, c'était même agréable d'y mettre du nôtre pour rendre la vie plus agréable. Nos parents étaient souriants, l'ambiance était bien légère, et Roxas était de meilleure humeur car le changement d'attitude de ma mère vis-à-vis d'Axel se faisait de plus en plus net. Elle lui proposa plusieurs fois de rester dîner et même de dormir à la maison, alors que jusque là, Roxas avait à chaque fois dû demander lui-même la permission.

Je devais passer la journée de vendredi avec Vanitas, et Roxas passerait cette nuit chez Axel. Le jeudi, je profitai de mon temps libre pour ranger ma chambre, changer mes draps de lit et faire une ou deux emplettes que je cachai dans une boîte sous mon lit. Achats que j'eus soin d'aller faire dans un supermarché à cinquante kilomètres de chez nous, car je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un qui connaisse notre famille en achetant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs, d'autant que n'y connaissant strictement rien – et Axel et Roxas n'en avaient jamais utilisé alors mon frère ne pouvait pas vraiment me renseigner – je passai une demi-heure devant le rayon à me décider sur quoi acheter. Finalement, une vendeuse s'approcha pour me demander si elle pouvait m'aider et je piquai un monstrueux fard. Je finis par prendre plusieurs choses – trop, mais mieux valait être sûr – et de passer à la caisse. Dieu merci, on a inventé les caisses automatiques, ce qui m'évita la gêne de devoir montrer mes achats à qui que ce soit.

J'espérais que Vanitas saurait apprécier tout ce que je faisais.

Nous avions convenu avec Roxas qu'il serait à la maison au moment du départ des parents, comme ça il pourrait me donner le feu vert, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas les croiser. Je partis donc le vendredi matin excité comme une puce.

Je n'avais rien dit du tout à Vanitas, d'une part parce que je voulais lui faire la surprise, d'autre part parce que si quelque chose allait de travers, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. La journée passa lentement, j'attendais avec impatience le message de Roxas.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous étions dans un parc, couchés dans l'herbe sèche derrière un buisson qui nous cachait des regards. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ma montre et de soupirer.

\- Dis, tu m'le dis si je t'emmerde, hein…, dit tout à coup Vanitas, l'air contrarié.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, quand il parla, que je me rendis compte qu'il avait arrêté de me toucher. J'étais à plat dos sur le sol, lui allongé à côté de moi, ma chemise complètement ouverte. Je grimaçai d'embarras. Le pauvre… Dire qu'en plus c'était la première fois qu'il me déshabillait, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, j'avais la tête tellement ailleurs que je ne calculais rien du tout. Il continuait de me regarder, les sourcils froncés. S'il me posait la moindre question, je devrais soit lui mentir – ce dont il s'apercevrait tout de suite – soit tout lui dire, et tant que je n'avais pas reçu le signal de Roxas, c'était hors de question.

\- Excuse-moi, dis-je. Je suis distrait, je…

\- T'as été dans la lune toute la journée ! A quoi tu penses ?

Je souris et j'enclenchai la procédure d'urgence code D comme Diversion.

\- À ça…

Je levai la tête pour l'embrasser, le repoussant doucement pour qu'il se redresse, puis j'appuyai des deux mains sur ses épaules. Surpris – tu m'étonnes, je n'avais jamais fait ça, j'avais moi-même du mal à croire que _j'étais en train_ de faire ça – il se laissa faire et se coucha dans l'herbe. Je laissai sa bouche, le cœur battant la chamade, prêt à descendre le long de sa gorge comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec moi, quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

Je m'arrêtai sur le champ pour lire le SMS, et mon cœur fit un bond en voyant qu'il était de Roxas.

\- Ah, mais y en a marre de ton foutu téléphone, à la fin ! A quoi tu joues ?! S'exclama Van.

Mais j'avais de quoi lui rendre le sourire et je lui en fis un éclatant en remettant mon portable dans mon pantalon.

\- Vani ?

Je tentais la technique de l'ange-ôleur. Comme j'étais sincère, ça devrait marcher… Sourire se-voulant-fondant et regard câlin.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Vanitas en me regardant, toujours contrarié mais apparemment un peu déstabilisé. Ça marchait !

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui à quatre pattes.

Je m'étonnais de ma propre audace, mais ça marchait. Il en oubliait d'être fâché.

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Je fermai les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant qu'il fallait que je les dise, les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Mon cœur cognait comme un fou dans ma poitrine et ma nuque se couvrait de sueur. Toujours couché, il me toucha la joue, l'air inquiet.

\- Ven, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as été super bizarre toute la journée…

\- Vani… Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, mais…

\- Tais-toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre à la fermer parce qu'on le lui demandait, au contraire.

\- J'ai un truc… pas facile à te dire… à te demander, enfin… laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je t'écoute…

Je me reculai pour m'assoir sur mes talons, me mettant distraitement à refermer ma chemise. Il s'assit en face de moi, l'air toujours aussi interrogateur, mais sans rien dire.

\- Ecoute je… me suis arrangé avec Roxas, j'attendais qu'il m'envoie un message pour me confirmer que… Enfin, voilà. Mes parents sont partis en week-end, et Roxas est chez Axel et je…

Je déglutis. Il me regardait, et je voyais très bien qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir mais il ne dit rien, ce dont je le remerciai silencieusement. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout, je voulais prononcer ces mots-là, parce qu'ils m'avaient brûlé les lèvres toute la journée et que maintenant ça y était. J'en étais capable. Je voulais prouver, à lui et à moi-même, que je me décoinçais. Je ne voulais plus être un enfant modèle – plus à ce point-là. Alors je fermai les yeux, et pris sa main. Il emmêla ses doigts aux miens et je les serrai. Fort. _Trop_ fort, mais…

\- Je voudrais que tu passes la nuit avec moi… s'il te plaît.

Je me sentis soudain envahi par une sensation extraordinaire de légèreté. Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit et ma voix n'avait même pas tremblé ! Il lâcha ma main et la posa sagement sur ses genoux avec l'autre, avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux et le plus chaste qu'il m'avait jamais donné, et il apaisa un peu les battements forcenés de mon cœur qui me faisait mal.

\- T'as tout organisé pour ça ? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- … Oui.

Je n'osais plus le regarder tout à coup. Je craignais le retour en force du regard « c'est-moi-qui-te-fait-cet-effet-là ? ». Mais il se retint de le faire et me prit simplement dans ses bras. Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou.

\- Alors… Tu veux bien ?

Je le sentis rigoler doucement. Je suppose que c'était une bête question, mais j'avais besoin qu'il me réponde.

\- Oh, Ven, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, et un frisson courut le long de mon échine, couvrant tout mon corps de chair de poule. Bien sûr que je veux bien. Je suis… vraiment heureux.

\- C'est vrai ?

Je m'écartai pour le regarder. Il me sourit en coin, mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait bien le paraître.

\- Personne n'a jamais autant compté pour moi…, ajouta-t-il. Et que tu veuilles ça signifie beaucoup à mes yeux.

Je souris largement, les joues brûlantes. C'était amusant, quand il me disait des choses pareilles… même si je ne l'avais plus jamais vu se montrer aussi sensible que le jour où on s'était mis ensemble – qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer penser en ces termes – il y avait souvent des moments où je me demandais s'il s'efforçait de paraître plus dur qu'il ne l'était, ou si c'était l'inverse et qu'il faisait un effort pour être plus gentil. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, j'en étais touché.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. La chaleur commençait à retomber. Roxas devait être parti depuis un moment. Mes parents s'en étaient bien allés pour leur week-end en amoureux. Le moment était réellement venu.

Tout était parfait, on n'avait plus qu'à rentrer jusque chez moi, je n'avais plus la moindre inquiétude à avoir, la moindre petite chose à régler, tout était déjà fait. Ça y _était_.

Et évidemment… c'est quand je me suis dit : « ça y est »… que j'ai commencé à flipper.


	9. Baby Be Mine

**Auteur** : Ariani Lee

 **Bêta-lecture** : Shangreela

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** « Bébé, sois à moi ». J'ai oublié d'où ça vient.

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 8 – Baby be mine_

Je m'étais tellement focalisé sur l'organisation et toutes les dispositions à prendre, la demande que je devais faire, que je n'avais que très peu pensé à la chose en elle-même.

Maintenant tout était fait, et plus rien ne me séparait de ce moment que j'avais tellement attendu.

Maintenant, ça me faisait peur. J'essayais de relativiser, de penser que ma réaction était normale et que ça allait bien se passer.

J'avais réussi à dissimuler mon anxiété tout le chemin du retour. Nous avons marché côte à côte, sans se tenir la main à cause des voisins, mais il y avait un silence confortable. Je souriais légèrement, heureux malgré l'angoisse qui augmentait d'un léger cran à chaque pas que je faisais, chaque pas qui nous rapprochait de la maison. J'avais tout fait pour que ça puisse arriver dans les meilleures conditions possibles, et je savais que je n'avais pas plus de raison que ça de m'inquiéter, mais je stressais surtout à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, il était loin d'en être à son coup d'essai, il ne pourrait pas ne pas comparer, même sans le faire exprès… Et si j'étais nul ? Et si, finalement, ça ne mettait pas définitivement un terme à l'affaire Kadaj ? S'il se disait que finalement il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, que…

J'aurais pu continuer comme ça des heures mais je finis par me secouer. Hors de question de tout gâcher en pensant à ça… mais quand même.

Une fois rentrés dans la maison, je lui avais rapidement fait les honneurs de l'endroit. Je lui avais aussi proposé de manger quelque chose, mais à mon grand soulagement, il n'avait pas faim. J'aurais été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je lui avais dit que j'allais prendre une douche et je lui avais montré ma chambre.

Maintenant, j'étais assis au bord de mon lit, au même endroit où je m'étais trouvé le jour où il était venu me voir – sauf que ce jour-là, je portais autre chose qu'un bête short en toile. J'attendais qu'il sorte de la douche à son tour. J'avais hâte et peur. J'avais tiré les rideaux de ma chambre, les rayons du soleil déclinant diffusant à travers eux une lumière douce. J'étais nerveux jusqu'à la nausée, au point que quand j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler, il me sembla que mon cœur allait se stopper aussi. Il fallait que je me détende, mais c'était juste impossible.

Je me penchai et attrapai la boîte sous le lit pour la laisser dessus. Puis j'entendis ses pas dans le couloir, et je désirai intensément mourir sur place, où me désintégrer, n'importe quoi.

Il s'encadra dans l'ouverture, portant des vêtements que je lui avais prêtés – un pantalon trois-quarts en tissu léger et un vieux T-shirt trop large. Je n'osais pas le regarder en face. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté du lit. Je devinai qu'il scrutait le contenu de la boîte.

\- Euh… Ven ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitant entre l'ahurissement et l'amusement. J'aurais voulu me changer en pierre. Une pierre, ça ne peut pas avoir honte…

\- Ou-oui ?

\- On attend combien de personnes là, en fait ?

\- Quoi ?

J'osai finalement lever les yeux et je croisai son regard incrédule.

\- T'as acheté tout ça ?

Je baissai les yeux sur la boîte, et son contenu me frappa comme si je le voyais pour la première fois, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait acheté. Il y avait trois flacons de lubrifiants différents, quatre boîtes de préservatifs en tout genre, plus quatre ou cinq autres qui se vendaient à la pièce avec des emballages fantaisie – une capsule rouge, un autre en forme de louis d'or – je ne m'en souvenais vraiment pas, de celui-là. Tout à coup, la honte que j'éprouvais devint deux fois plus cuisante, insoutenable. Mon visage brûlait, mes yeux aussi, et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je voulais parler mais je savais que si je disais un mot, j'allais éclater en sanglots, et je me trouvais déjà suffisamment pitoyable comme ça.

\- Ven ? Ven, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures, maintenant ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je-je savais pas… j'y connais ri-rien, je savais pas ce… qu'il fallait prendre ! Je suis désolé, je s-suis la-lamentable !

\- Ven…

Il repoussa la boîte plus loin et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, me prenant dans ses bras. Pas de sanglots, finalement. Mes yeux avaient débordé quand j'avais commencé à parler, mais il semblait que je n'avais que ces larmes-là à verser. Je me sentais juste profondément abattu. Je gâchais tout, après tous les risques qu'on avait pris avec Roxas, tout le temps qu'il y avait consacré avec moi… en arriver là, à cet instant précis, et tout ficher par terre… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie.

Vani me tenait contre lui, caressant doucement mon dos et murmurant à mon oreille des « shhh… » apaisants.

\- Je suis désolé, finis-je par dire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, Ven, c'est… super mignon, quoi. T'es vraiment adorable… Mais tu prépares ça depuis combien de temps, en fait ?

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de répondre.

\- En tout… un peu moins de trois semaines…

\- Oh, Ven…

Il m'étreignit.

\- Tu m'étonnes que ça va pas… Tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression…

\- Je fais comme je peux !

Ma voix était sortie plus cassante que je ne m'y étais attendu, et je le regrettai aussitôt. Je savais qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça… Mais il fallait que je gère mes parents, en sachant très bien que si ils apprenaient ça je connaîtrais les Neuf Cercles de l'Enfer, c'était tout de même ma première fois et c'était lui, c'était tellement important… Et puis… J'avais tellement peur d'être nul !

Mais il ne s'offusqua pas. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Ven… Je te fais peur ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non !

\- Tu crois que je te ferais du mal ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Alors pourquoi t'es si tendu ? T'es mort de trouille…

Je soupirai.

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher… Je suis désolé…

\- Arrête de t'excuser…

Ses mots se perdirent sur mes lèvres en un murmure caressant, et il m'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu es parfait, arrête de t'inquiéter…

\- Mais je…

Il s'écarta de mon visage et posa ses bras sur mes genoux, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, là, c'est pas possible, à moins que tu te calmes. Ça me pose pas de problème de rien faire, on peut très bien passer la soirée tranquillement, et juste dormir ensemble, ou je rentre chez moi…

\- Non !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Mais ça, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais, après tout le mal que Roxas et moi on s'était donné…

\- Alors il va falloir te détendre. Tu te rends pas compte que ça me flippe complètement ?

\- … Quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, nounouille ? ».

\- Enfin, Ven, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas en pierre ! Je t'aime, quoi… Je sais bien que c'est ta première fois. Tu parles d'une putain de responsabilité ! Je peux même pas ne serait-ce que penser te toucher si t'es dans un état de nerfs pareil, merde, j'aurais l'impression de te violer !

\- Oh, je…

… n'avais absolument pas pensé à ça.

\- J'm'en doute. Je sais ce que je fais, c'est pas ça, mais te voir raide de peur comme ça, c'est quand même foutrement déstabilisant…

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je comprends… Excuse-moi, Vani, je… je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

\- C'est rien, Ven. Juste… essaye de te détendre.

Je fus soudain secoué par un rire nerveux. Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu dingue. Peut-être que le rire, c'était pire que les larmes… ?

\- Excuse-moi… j'arrive pas… à m'arrêter…

Son regard semblait dire « Et si je t'en colle une t'arrêtes ? » mais il attendit simplement que j'aie fini.

\- Je vais peut-être vraiment finir par te violer, en fait ? Suggéra-t-il, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas sérieux et je lui tirai la langue.

\- Tu ferais pas ça !

Il me toisa encore un moment, toujours vexé de ma crise de fou rire, puis son visage se radoucit.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- … Un peu.

Il se releva et se tint debout devant moi, puis il enleva son T-shirt avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. Il repoussa encore un peu la boîte, s'assit au milieu et me regarda intensément avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Le stress était revenu se loger en une boule dure dans mon estomac, mais ce n'était plus la même angoisse. Celle-ci était plus tolérable, moins douloureuse.

Il me prit par la nuque et m'embrassa. J'étais à genoux, appuyé sur mes mains, et il ne me touchait pas. Il resta simplement comme ça à m'embrasser un moment, puis ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, déposèrent deux baisers dans mon cou, vinrent se poser presque sur mon oreille. Je sentis sa langue qui courait sur le lobe, humide, chaude, glissante, faisant courir dans mon corps une onde de sensations qui fut malheureusement gâchée par cette fichue tension. Puis elles remuèrent et dans un souffle brûlant, déposèrent au creux de mon oreille deux mots :

\- Touche-moi…

Ce fut comme s'il avait touché une corde à l'intérieur de moi, envoyant dans tout mon corps une longue et très intense vibration. La sensation fut si forte que je dus réprimer un geignement. Puis ses lèvres remuèrent à nouveau.

\- Souviens-toi comment tu t'es senti là dernière fois que tu l'as fait… Ici-même, dans ta chambre…

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant son murmure brûlant. La dernière fois que je l'avais touché, qui avait aussi été la première, le jour où il m'avait montré qu'il ne portait pas d'autre tatouage que mon prénom gravé sur son bras. Le plaisir de sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts, et de le voir tressaillir…

\- Touche-moi, répéta-t-il, et je le fis.

Il se recula et ferma les yeux pendant que je faisais courir mes doigts le long de ses clavicules, puis ma main à plat sur son torse, son ventre, sa hanche. Je la fis glisser dans son dos, sur ses reins, et ça m'obligea à me rapprocher de lui.

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps j'adorais ça. Je songeai que j'aurais pu continuer des heures rien que pour voir ses sourcils se froncer sous un frisson, juste parce que je savais que ce qui l'avait provoqué c'était la caresse de mes ongles au creux de son échine.

Il était assis en tailleur, moi sur mes talons à côté de lui. J'étais, pour le coup, un rien plus grand. Mon bras passé autour de sa taille me donnait une sensation grisante et étrange – comme si je lui avais dit « Tu es à moi », et mon nom tatoué sur sa peau le disait aussi. Je posai ma main libre sur sa nuque et l'embrassai.

J'étais sidéré de voir à quel point il se laissait faire, et vaguement conscient qu'il le faisait pour moi, et que ça marchait. C'était rassurant de voir que j'étais aussi capable de lui faire éprouver ce genre de choses… même si j'étais loin d'être aussi doué que lui…

L'idée me vint à ce moment-là d'essayer de reproduire un peu ce que lui m'avait fait avant. C'était nettement plus audacieux, évidemment… mais ça me plaisait beaucoup. Alors je le poussai doucement pour qu'il se couche, ce qu'il me laissa faire sans piper mot ni ouvrir les yeux.

Je m'allongeai près de lui, hésitant d'abord, avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et de descendre sur sa gorge, y déposant de chauds baisers mouillés pendant que ma main courait sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre – son cou, ses épaules, son ventre… J'osai – au prix d'un énorme effort parce que _ça_ , c'était vraiment, vraiment extrêmement osé de ma part – la poser sur un de ses genoux, puis la faire remonter le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, appuyant ma caresse d'une morsure douce à la base de son cou.

Et il _gémit_.

A nouveau, cette corde en moi vibra en l'entendant. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais gémir, et c'était d'une, extrêmement gratifiant, et de deux, le plus beau son que j'avais jamais entendu. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, l'air surpris et incrédule. Je me demandai si j'étais censé me sentir flatté ou vexé, il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à ce que j'arrive à lui faire ça.

\- Ça va ? Demandai-je.

Laissant toujours ses bras sagement le long de son corps sur le lit, il redressa la tête pour m'embrasser et mordilla doucement mes lèvres. Mon souffle se fit plus court.

\- Ça va mieux que bien, répondit-il à voix presque basse. Tu me surprends, c'est tout.

\- Comment je dois le prendre ? Dis-je en feignant l'indignation, non sans faire remonter ma main un peu plus haut entre ses jambes, la pressant doucement contre ce que, fatalement, elle avait fini par rencontrer. Et je n'étais même pas embarrassé. J'y prenais goût.

Il arqua le dos avec un halètement et braqua ses yeux sur moi.

\- Comme un compliment, répondit-il, le visage un peu rouge. Oh mon Dieu comme j'aimais le voir comme ça, et me dire que c'était _moi_ qui en était la cause…

Et puis tout à coup, sans même que je m'aperçoive de ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai, moi, à plat dos sur mon lit, ses mains refermées sur mes poignets – fermement, mais pas assez fort pour me faire mal – ses yeux jaunes fixés sur moi, et le retour en force du sourcil « Voyez-vous ça ? »

\- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, sale gosse ! Gronda-t-il doucement en se plaquant contre moi, sa peau nue brûlante contre la mienne. Il lâcha mes poignets et je les laissai là où ils étaient, seulement désireux de sentir ses mains sur moi, et elles ne se firent pas attendre.

Emmêlant une d'elles à mes cheveux, il tira légèrement ma tête vers l'arrière pour découvrir ma gorge pendant que l'autre suivait lentement sur mes jambes un chemin familier. Il embrassa mon cou, mordant doucement ici et là, et quand sa main finit par atteindre sa destination, me faisant cambrer les reins exactement comme lui l'avait fait un instant plus tout, sa bouche me déroba mon cri d'un baiser brûlant.

Puis ses mains me quittèrent, ses lèvres aussi, et je me rendis compte que j'avais fermé les yeux car je dus les ouvrir pour le regarder se reculer pour pouvoir déposer un baiser au creux de mon bassin. Il y resta, les mains posées sur mes hanches, caressantes, suivant du bout de la langue le tracé de mes muscles, de mes os. J'emmêlai mes doigts à ses cheveux sans même m'en rendre compte, incapable de contenir mes gémissements et mes soupirs. Il était nettement plus doué que moi, sans compter le fait que moi, _personne_ ne m'avait jamais touché de la sorte.

Il était le premier, pensai-je avec émotion en rouvrant les yeux, et je tirai doucement sur ses cheveux pour le ramener vers moi. Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et de mes deux mains sur sa nuque, je l'attirai pour l'embrasser. Il se pressa doucement contre moi et je sentis son cœur qui battait – si vite, si vite et oh, si **fort** …

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je, les yeux à nouveau fermés.

Il embrassa mes paupières, le bout de mon nez, ma pommette droite avant de revenir effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Moi aussi, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je caressai son dos – omoplates, creux, ligne sinueuse de la colonne vertébrale, j'osai descendre encore plus bas et effleurer son coccyx.

\- Ven…

\- Mmmh…

\- T'es vraiment sûr ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard un peu embrumé, me mordant les lèvres. J'avais su avant qu'il ne le fasse qu'il allait me poser cette question, et je savais aussi déjà ce que j'allais lui répondre.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi, dis-je doucement. Et oui, là, maintenant, tout de suite… je suis sûr. C'est même la certitude la plus absolue que j'aie jamais eue de toute ma vie.

Il me sourit doucement. Et ce qui arriva ensuite, hé bien, je ne vais pas vous le raconter. Seulement vous dire qu'il a été angélique de patience et de douceur, tendre d'une manière dont je ne l'aurais même pas cru capable. Il a murmuré au creux de mon oreille des mots doux et apaisants à chaque fois que je me crispais, il a pris soin de moi et tout le temps que ça a duré – et ça a duré très, très longtemps – avant, et pendant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse du monde.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment quand finalement, je me suis endormi dans ses bras en lui répétant que je l'aimais, et en pensant avec gratitude que ma vie était parfaite.


	10. Down To Earth

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

 **Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u (à moi ! è_é *chériedamour*)

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** "De retour sur terre".

* * *

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 9 – Down to earth_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'appris que la perfection n'est pas de ce monde.

Je dormais encore paisiblement, blotti dans les bras de Vanitas malgré la chaleur – il aurait fallu plus que trois ou quatre petits degrés pour m'en déloger tant j'étais bien – tard dans la matinée, quand tout à coup on s'est fait secouer comme des pruniers. Je sursautai et me redressai vaguement dans mon lit. Je sentis que Vanitas, qui était toujours nu contre moi, bougeait aussi. Je l'entendis marmonner un truc qui ressemblait à « Kessssssskisspass'bordeldemairdputain ? », et j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Roxas qui continuait de nous secouer, une expression complètement paniquée sur le visage.

Ses lèvres remuaient mais j'étais trop dans le cirage pour l'entendre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, et à ce moment-là… Il était déjà trop tard.

J'apprendrais par la suite qu'il était rentré avec Axel une heure plus tôt. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent là lorsque mes parents rentrèrent ce jour-là, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu suite à un problème de réservation à l'hôtel.

Roxas me raconta qu'il s'était senti devenir tout blanc, et qu'il avait vu Axel changer de couleur aussi. Que les parents, les voyant, avaient aussitôt soupçonné quelque chose, mais qu'il avait d'abord semblé qu'ils allaient réussir à sauver les meubles. Roxas s'était esquivé pour venir me réveiller pendant qu'Axel faisait diversion. Il aurait tout à fait été possible de faire passer Vanitas pour un copain venu dormir là – j'aurais pris un savon, sans plus – s'il était simplement descendu avec moi.

Seulement voilà. Alors qu'Axel proposait de préparer du café, avec un empressement probablement suspect, ma mère enlevait ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée. Remarquant là une paire de baskets inconnues d'elle, elle avait appelé mon père qui avait confirmé qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas.

Ainsi mes parents débarquèrent-ils dans ma chambre pour me trouver au lit avec mon petit ami pendant que mon frère essayait de me prévenir et _son_ petit ami de nous couvrir.

Je crus que le ciel me tombait sur la tête quand je vis l'expression de ma mère, figée sur le pas de la porte, son regard allant de moi à Vanitas – qu'elle n'avait même jamais _vu_ , mon Dieu, au moins Axel mes parents le connaissaient - à Roxas toujours penché sur nous, puis à quelque chose sur le sol et je n'eus pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait – cette fichue boîte.

Je n'arriverai jamais à voir le côté comique de cette situation tant c'était grave. Plus que grave. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à ma mère pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle et le reconstituer. Je le vis à la façon dont son regard se glaça soudain et se darda sur Roxas comme une flèche empoisonnée. Je sentis la main de mon frère se crisper sur mon bras. Dire que tout était en train de s'arranger, que tout ça l'avait rapproché d'elle, qu'elle avait enfin commencé à accepter la présence d'Axel dans sa vie, tout était gâché, brisé, détruit…

Mon père, lui, debout derrière ma mère, regardait Vanitas comme s'il allait le tuer. Et j'eus soudain peur – réellement, sincèrement peur - de ce qui allait se passer. J'étais terrifié. Vani était derrière moi, je n'osais pas me retourner pour le regarder, mais je sentais dans la tension de son corps contre moi qu'il était bien réveillé et qu'il comprenait à quel point ce qui se passait était dramatique.

C'est à ce moment-là – quelques secondes à peine étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, mais cet instant de flottement avait semblé durer une heure – qu'Axel arriva dans le couloir derrière mes parents. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à dire quelque chose mais il ne prononça jamais qu'une seule syllabe que je ne saisis même pas, car ma mère pivota sur ses talons, vive comme l'éclair, et le gifla à toute volée.

Roxas bondit, avant de rester cloué sur place – je saisis le signe de tête, à peine perceptible, qu'Axel lui adressa – « non, ne bouge pas, ne fais rien, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses » - pendant que, d'une voix tremblante de fureur, elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir chez elle. Le regard de mon père était toujours fixé derrière moi, le visage congestionné.

Axel tourna les talons et s'en alla, tête basse, et je me mis à paniquer. Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, il n'avait fait ça que pour moi, c'était _ma_ faute ! Je remuai le bras pour attraper la main de Roxas qui se referma sur la mienne en me broyant les doigts. Il allait en avoir besoin, car notre mère se tourna vers lui, et je frémis en déchiffrant l'expression de son visage – son regard hurlait qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir mis au monde. Je crus qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui et le frapper mais non. Ce qui suivit fut bien pire.

Je n'oublierai jamais, de _toute ma_ _ **vie**_ , les paroles qu'elle prononça ce jour-là, le venin dans sa voix, le tremblement de la main de Roxas dans la mienne, les bras de Vanitas autour de moi et la sensation de mon cœur se déchirant de culpabilité. Je n'oublierai jamais l'écho de la douleur de mon jumeau qui me broyait la poitrine pendant que notre mère, une femme d'ordinaire charmante et courtoise, la femme qui nous avait mis au monde et éduqués, qui avait toujours été un peu psychorigide mais qui nous aimait assez pour faire des efforts, déversait sur lui un tombereau d'injures et de reproches dont on sentait bien qu'ils ne dataient pas de la veille. Chaque mot est resté gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire, alors qu'elle criait qu'elle aurait dû se faire avorter, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Dieu pour mériter d'avoir mis au monde un monstre pareil, manipulateur et pervers. Je serrai les poings si fort que d'un côté j'écrasai les doigts de Roxas – qui de toute façon était lui aussi en train de broyer les miens – et que de l'autre mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma paume quand elle lui demanda si son vice n'était pas déjà suffisamment infâmant comme ça, s'il avait en plus besoin de m'entraîner avec lui.

Je n'osais pas regarder Roxas, mais je n'en avais pas besoin pour sentir, aussi sûrement que si c'était le mien, son cœur se briser. Et brutalement tout me fut égal. Parce que personne, personne au monde, pas même ma mère, n'avait le droit de lui faire aussi mal – de lui enlever Axel, de l'insulter comme ça, de lui dire de telles horreurs. Peu importaient les conséquences, je devais intervenir, ce que je fis en m'écriant que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait fait tout ça que parce que je le lui avais demandé, et que si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était moi.

La main de mon frère eut un spasme quand il m'entendit parler, en même temps que les bras de Vanitas autour de moi. Ma mère se tut et se tourna vers moi, les yeux exorbités. Je soutins son regard malgré la peur qui courait dans mes veines, peur des dégâts déjà causés, des conséquences, de ce qu'elle pouvait encore briser en parlant. Mon père n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. On aurait dit qu'il était pétrifié, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

Puis elle s'adressa à Vanitas, d'une voix effrayante.

\- Vous allez sortir du lit de mon fils. Vous avez une minute.

Elle recula d'un pas et ferma la porte.

Pendant deux secondes, nous restâmes tous les trois figés comme des statues, puis Roxas tomba à genoux.

\- Ven, habille-toi, dit la voix de Vanitas.

J'attrapai mon short de la veille et l'enfilai avant de me précipiter auprès de mon frère pour le prendre dans mes bras. Pendant ce temps-là, Vani s'habillait. J'étreignis Roxas qui semblait être en état de choc – il avait le regard fixe et le visage très pâle. Je lui demandai pardon à plusieurs reprises, trop conscient que tout cela n'arrivait qu'à cause de moi, mais il n'avait aucune réaction.

Quand nos parents revinrent, un court instant plus tard, mon père s'était défigé.

\- _Qui_ êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à Vanitas.

D'une voix calme et posée, il déclina son identité – prénom, nom de famille – et se présenta comme étant mon petit ami depuis trois mois. Je remarquai distraitement qu'il comptait la période qui s'était écoulée entre notre deuxième rencontre et le jour où on s'était réellement mis ensemble.

Mon père parut effondré, ma mère me gratifia d'un regard qui exprimait une profonde détestation mêlée d'écœurement.

A cet instant précis, je compris que j'avais perdu son amour. Car ces yeux glacés ne pouvaient qu'être ceux d'une étrangère, une mère ne peut pas regarder son enfant comme ça. Elle nous voyait, moi et Roxas, et je lisais dans son regard un seul mot, une seule effroyable constatation qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler. « Abominations ». Je venais de perdre ma mère. Je devais avoir la même mine que Roxas, et je n'eus aucune réaction quand Vanitas prit ma main et m'attira vers lui, appuyant ma tête contre sa poitrine comme pour m'abriter contre ce qui se passait. Je pensais simplement que c'était injuste, tellement injuste qu'Axel ne soit pas là, que Roxas soit seul… je ne réagis même pas quand il s'adressa à mes parents d'une voix maîtrisée, polie et ferme.

\- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez réagir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il. Ce sont vos enfants ! Votre rôle de parents, c'est pas plutôt de les aimer et de les soutenir ?

J'aurais voulu lui dire merci, merci de prendre notre défense à tous les deux. Je n'avais que trop conscience de la solitude prostrée de mon jumeau, et je me sentais atrocement mal.

Ma mère répliqua vertement qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par lui, et poursuivit en lui demandant impérieusement quel âge il avait.

\- Ven est majeur, aux dernières nouvelles, lui répondit-il froidement. Ce qu'il fait de sa vie privée, ça vous regarde absolument pas.

\- Ça nous regarde à partir du moment où ces ignominies ont lieu sous notre toit, contre-attaqua ma mère sans se démonter.

Mon père, qui jusque là n'avait quasiment rien dit ni fait, s'avança et saisit Roxas par le coude, essayant de le remettre debout. Mais il était dans état second et tout ce que papa parvint à faire fut de lui tirer le bras, sans qu'il ne bouge où réagisse. Alors il se tourna vers Vani.

Contrairement à ma mère qui se défoulait directement sur nous, papa semblait concentrer toute sa colère sur Vanitas. Est-ce que le fait qu'il m'avait trouvé au lit avec un autre garçon signifiait nécessairement qu'il devait réagir comme si j'avais été une fille ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à répondre à cette question.

\- Ecartez-vous de mon fils, dit-il d'une voix basse et grondante.

Réflexivement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Vanitas. Me lâche pas, le suppliai-je en silence, et il m'enlaça doucement.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- Ventus, ça suffit, lâche-le tout de suite, me dit durement mon père.

Ma mère semblait arrivée au bout du fiel qu'elle avait à déverser et ne disait plus rien.

\- Non, répondis-je à mon tour.

\- Ecarte-toi !

\- _Non !_

\- Mais enfin, Ventus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! S'exclama mon père, et il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

\- Vous paniquez parce que vous ne contrôlez pas tous les aspects de la vie de vos enfants ? Demanda Vanitas, et je songeai qu'il avait raison.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, intervint la voix de ma mère, cassante. Sortez de chez nous où j'appelle la police.

Je sentis Vanitas se raidir contre moi et je compris instantanément.

Il allait de soi que si mes parents appelaient réellement la police ils risquaient surtout de se ridiculiser, voir de se faire remonter les bretelles par les agents qui, soyons honnête, ont des problèmes à régler bien plus sérieux qu'un petit ami qui n'a pas envie de décarrer. D'autant que comme il l'avait dit, j'avais plus de dix-huit ans et même si c'était récent, il n'y avait ni abus ni détournement de mineur.

Il n'empêchait qu'il serait quand même prié de quitté les lieux, qu'on lui ferait passer un contrôle d'identité, la simple routine, mais que ça risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. Je ne suis pas idiot, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il « gagnait sa vie » mais je me doutais bien que ça ne devait pas être net s'il avait refusé de l'expliquer. Il ne devait donc avoir aucune envie de voir débarquer des agents de police contrariés d'être dérangés pour une raison aussi stupide.

Alors lentement, je desserrai la prise de mes bras autour de sa taille. Sans regarder mes parents, je dis à voix haute :

\- C'est bon, il va s'en aller.

Je sentais bien sa réticence à partir et à me laisser seul avec mes parents – Roxas était toujours plongé dans une espèce d'état neurasthénique qui finissait par devenir inquiétant. J'appliquai donc à leur encontre une petite vengeance en ne me privant pas d'embrasser Vani quand il me lâcha. J'entendis mon père et ma mère s'étrangler à l'unisson mais je ne m'en souciai pas.

\- Ferme derrière moi, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il.

\- D'accord.

Mon père le suivit hors de la chambre, et ma mère était dans le couloir, j'en profitai donc pour m'enfermer à clé avec Roxas dès qu'il fut sorti. Mes parent protestèrent, cognèrent sur la porte mais je les ignorai. Je m'assis par terre, adossé à mon lit, et j'attirai Roxas dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire et se ramassa en position fœtale, un peu comme je l'avais fait le jour où j'avais croisé Kadaj chez Vanitas. Ça semblait si loin, maintenant… si insignifiant.

Ils avaient tout gâché. Ils avaient abîmé ce qui aurait été le plus beau souvenir de ma vie jusque là, un moment précieux qui, comme Roxas l'avait supposé, avait lavé mon cœur de ses doutes. Et non seulement ils avaient ruiné ça, mais ils avaient blessé Roxas, ils avaient chassé Axel, le forçant à faire face seul.

Et tout ça… tout ça…

… C'était _ma_ faute.


	11. Under This Roof

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

 **Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u (à moi ! è_é *chériedamour*)

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** " Sous ce toit ", extrait de la chanson de Depeche Mode "Here is the house". La phrase entière dit : « Voici la maison où tout arrive, ces tendres moments sous ce toit. »

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 10 - Under this roof_

Je restai ainsi des heures, adossé au montant de mon lit à attendre que le temps passe. Nos parents revinrent à plusieurs reprises tambouriner sur ma porte, mon père menaça même de l'enfoncer mais il n'en fit rien. Au bout d'un moment ils arrêtèrent, et je songeai que ça devait les arranger au fond. Ils n'avaient probablement aucune envie de nous voir.

Comme j'aurais voulu que Sora soit là…

Roxas restait prostré, la tête posée dans mon giron, le regard vide sous ses paupières à demi baissées. J'enrageais silencieusement contre nos parents, et contre moi-même. Si j'étais allé chez Vanitas au lieu de le faire venir ici, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je me serais fait enguirlander pour avoir découché mais on ne se serait pas retrouvés dans une situation pareille. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ma mère avait frappé Axel. Nous avions presque grandi ensemble, et même s'il évidemment plus proche de Roxas que de moi, je le considérais comme un grand frère. Nous restions chez ses parents quand les nôtres avaient besoin d'être seuls ensemble, il était parti en vacances avec nous plusieurs fois, et je ne comptais plus les nuits que nous avions passées tous les trois à rire et à discuter, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Roxas et que je sois logiquement exclu de ces moments-là. Mes parents le connaissaient depuis si longtemps… Non, je ne parvenais pas à assimiler cette image de lui, portant une main à sa joue cramoisie et faisant signe à Roxas de ne rien faire. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Ça peut sembler ridicule, un « non » parental ne doit pas signifier la fin d'une relation, et surtout quelque chose d'aussi solide que ce qu'il y avait entre eux – même moi, je savais que si je devais choisir entre mes parents et Vanitas je n'hésiterais pas une seconde – mais quand on _vit_ chez ses parents, ça peut rendre les choses à la limite de l'infaisable, et la vie infernale.

Baissant les yeux sur ma montre pour regarder l'heure – il était quinze heures passées – je tombai sur le visage de Roxas. Il n'avait pas bougé, et ses yeux regardaient toujours droit devant eux – ça tombait sur le bouton de mon pantalon – mais ils avaient perdu cette fixité inquiétante. Ils exprimaient de la lassitude, et une tristesse insondable. C'était au delà des mots mais moi, je n'avais qu'à le regarder pour comprendre. Mon cœur se serra.

\- Tu es revenu à toi ? Demandai-je doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre mon ventre – son souffle et ses cils sur ma peau nue me chatouillaient, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Je caressai ses cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

Il secoua la tête.

\- Si. C'est ma faute, tout ça…

Il remua, s'appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser et s'assit. Il semblait éreinté mais son regard était clair.

\- Dis pas ça. Tout ce qu'est s'est passé… tout ce qu'elle a dit… elle a pas attendu aujourd'hui pour le penser, répondit-il d'une voix amère. Ça aurait fini par arriver, un jour ou l'autre.

\- Elle pense exactement la même chose de moi, même si elle ne l'a pas dit. Je l'ai vu dans son regard.

Il vint s'adosser au lit à coté de moi et renversa la tête en arrière.

\- Sora me manque, dit-il.

J'hochai la tête, puis le silence retomba. Il avait croisé les jambes en tailleur et lâchement reposé ses bras dessus, tête basse. Il me fallut un instant pour me rendre compte qu'il pleurait, car il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Les larmes roulaient simplement sur ses joues, comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience lui-même.

\- Oh, Roxas…, murmurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Roxas…

Il se pressa dans mon étreinte, les épaules tremblantes.

\- Je voudrais… Je voudrais voir Axel, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… On trouvera un moyen, calme-toi…

Ça me faisait si mal de le voir dans cet état, je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois que je l'avais vu pleurer. Ça devait faire presque dix ans, il avait toujours été celui qui contrôlait le mieux ses émotions, qui savait le mieux les cacher. Désemparé, je fis quelque chose qui ne nous était plus arrivé depuis des années – je pris son menton pour relever son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai sur la bouche.

C'était une habitude que nous avions étant petits, même si en général c'était plutôt lui qui le faisait, de donner à l'autre un bisou sur la bouche quand il pleurait pour l'apaiser et le consoler. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ça marche, et ça marcha. Laissant ses lèvres contre les miennes, il se détendit lentement, pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer calmement. Puis il se détacha, le regard baissé, mais au moins ses yeux étaient secs.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je devrais… probablement mieux me maîtriser que ça.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu es un être humain, Roxas. Tu as le droit d'être faible, et je suis là pour toi, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas toujours à toi de tout assumer.

Il tapota ma bouche du bout de l'index, avec un début de sourire qui n'éclairait en rien son regard.

\- Merci pour ça.

Je pris sa main et déposai un baiser sur ses doigts.

\- De rien. Ça m'a fait du bien aussi.

Et c'était vrai. Je songeai que nos parents se seraient crevé les yeux s'ils nous avaient vus nous embrasser, même alors que c'était un simple bisou comme ceux qu'on dépose sur le bobo d'un enfant, rien qu'un câlin de consolation. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Vanitas et Axel, j'aurais probablement recommencé, j'aurais même sans doute essayé d'aller plus loin rien que pour le plaisir de les provoquer, de leur cracher à la figure qu'on aimait qui on voulait.

Je soupirai, me disant que finalement, j'étais peut-être bien abominable d'avoir ce genre de pensées, c'était réellement affreux.

\- Je suis lessivé, dit Roxas, et je me rendis compte que je l'étais aussi. Nous grimpâmes dans mon lit où nous nous blottîmes en boule l'un contre l'autre. Etonnamment, je m'endormis presqu'aussitôt.

Je fus réveillé beaucoup plus tard par des bruits de pas dans le couloir – sous la moquette, le plancher avait toujours grincé comme un rire de sorcière, petit j'en avais même eu peur – puis j'entendis le son de la porte de la chambre de mes parents qui se refermait. Je me retournai pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Roxas et lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser, son sommeil était plutôt agité.

J'attendis ainsi deux heures dans le noir, m'assoupissant de temps à autre pendant quelques minutes pour me réveiller ensuite. A trois heures du matin, je me glissai hors du lit et sur la pointe des pieds, je sortis de la chambre. Je connaissais de mémoire les endroits à éviter – longue expérience d'expéditions nocturnes, dans la cuisine parce que non, je ne voulais pas partager le dernier morceau de tarte au riz, ou plus modestement dans la chambre de Roxas ou celle de Sora, qui occupait le grenier en soupente et où nous avions passé des nuits entières à le regarder jouer à _Tomb Raider_ avec une attention passionnée.

J'aurais souri en temps normal, en évoquant ces souvenirs, car quand je le faisais, je me rappelais à chaque fois son copain Tidus qui avait passé des heures à jouer à une démo de simulation de golf sans jamais arriver à mettre une balle dans le trou. Roxas et moi comptions les balles, il était arrivé à 147 sans y parvenir. Il arrachait le tee, faisait voler des mottes de terre pixélisées – ça remontait à l'époque de la première Playstation – envoyait la balle dans les arbres ou les étangs. Les vingt dernières balles nous avaient chacune provoqué un tel fou rire que nous nous en tenions encore les côtes le lendemain.

Mais je ne souriais pas en y repensant pendant que je gagnais le rez-de-chaussée à pas de loup. Et je souris encore moins en ouvrant mon sac et en n'y trouvant pas mon téléphone. Même chose dans celui de Roxas. Je réalisai que nos parents avaient fouillé nos affaires pour prendre nos portables et cela me mit dans un tel état que de fureur que s'il n'y avait pas eu Roxas, je serais sorti – par la porte ou par une fenêtre – et je ne serais plus jamais revenu.

Mais il y avait quand même mon frère, là-haut, qui avait toujours pris soin de moi, qui m'avait toujours protégé et maintenant c'était _lui_ qui avait besoin de moi. Alors je serrai fort les poings et les dents, les yeux fermés, je me concentrai sur la boule de colère qui palpitait dans ma poitrine et j'attendis patiemment que ça s'arrête. Après quoi j'allai faire une razzia dans la cuisine et je remontai dans ma chambre.

Je secouai Roxas pour le réveiller. Il remua en grognant doucement.

\- Shhhhhhhh, c'est moi, chuchotai. Lève-toi et aide-moi, on monte.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question, et dans le plus grand silence nous fourrâmes quelques vêtements, mon ordinateur portable et quelques autres trucs dans un grand sac de sport et puis nous quittâmes ma chambre pour celle de Sora. Je fermai ma porte à clé de l'extérieur et nous grimpâmes dans le grenier.

Je déposai le sac sur le lit de Sora et refermai le panneau.

\- Pourquoi on est montés ? Chuchota Roxas.

\- Parce que si l'envie prend à papa de mettre sa menace à exécution et d'enfoncer la porte, il pourra toujours essayer avec ça, dis-je en pointant la trappe. Aide-moi.

Avec mille précautions, nous soulevâmes le fauteuil qui était dans un coin, un monument de vieux meuble en tapisserie fleurie, pour aller le déposer en douceur sur la trappe. Roxas contempla notre œuvre, un air sombre sur le visage. Moi, j'allumai la lampe de chevet.

\- Ils ne vont probablement pas s'apercevoir tout de suite qu'on est ici. Et lundi, ils seront bien obligés d'aller travailler. On en profitera pour sortir.

Roxas s'assit sur le fauteuil et s'y affala, l'air hagard.

\- Tout ça est ridicule, éructa-t-il.

\- A qui le dis-tu…

Je sortis mon lap top de mon sac, le posai devant moi sur le matelas et l'ouvris.

Il me sembla que cet ordinateur n'avait jamais été aussi lent à s'allumer tandis qu'il démarrait sous nos regards anxieux, mais quand ce fut enfin fait, la petite antenne-icône de la connexion wifi était barrée d'une croix rouge.

Je serrai les dents. Même si je m'y étais attendu, ça n'en rendait pas moins agaçant le fait d'être coupé du reste du monde comme ça.

Roxas lut sur mon visage et soupira, dépité. Je refermai l'ordinateur, le posai par terre et lui fit signe de me rejoindre. Il était presque quatre heures du matin.

\- Viens te coucher, dis-je doucement, et il s'exécuta en silence. J'éteignis la lampe de chevet et nous nous couchâmes ensemble sous les couvertures. Cela faisait si longtemps que Sora n'était plus revenu à la maison qu'elles n'avaient aucune odeur.

A son tour, il m'embrassa et je le pris dans mes bras. Il se blottit dans mon étreinte et je pensais avec un pincement au cœur que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, et que le fait d'être complètement coupé d'Axel, de ne pas pouvoir lui parler après tout ce qui s'était passé le foutait complètement en l'air.

La journée du lendemain me prouva que j'avais raison. Pendant que nos parents s'énervaient sur ma porte à l'étage en-dessous, nous tournions en rond comme des lions en cage – enfin moi, surtout, car Roxas passa la majeure partie du temps assis sur le lit de Sora, enlaçant ses genoux repliés, le regard tantôt vague, tantôt intensément déprimé.

Il refusa de manger quoi que ce soit, et ne semblait éprouver un léger mieux que lorsque je le prenais dans mes bras.

Les heures passèrent avec une lenteur d'escargot du troisième âge. En fin d'après-midi, mon père finit par forcer la porte de ma chambre. Ils paniquèrent en la trouvant vide, puis tentèrent de monter au grenier. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le système de fermeture de la trappe n'avait pas été conçu pour être très solide, mais le fauteuil ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout le temps où notre père s'acharna sur le panneau, criant, appelant, suppliant ou nous injuriant, essayant tout ce qu'il pouvait, je tins Roxas contre moi.

Quand mon père redescendit, de guerre lasse, maman resta encore quelques minutes à cracher son venin à travers la trappe. Mon frère était au bord des larmes et je baisai ses paupières et ses lèvres pour l'apaiser.

La nuit tomba et passa comme la précédente. J'entendis mes parents aller se coucher pour chercher un sommeil qu'ils ne trouveraient probablement pas. Je serrai mon frère dans mes bras et il s'accrocha à moi comme un noyé à son rocher et je me rendis compte que j'avais ça en moi aussi, ce désir de le protéger, mais qu'il ne s'était tout simplement jamais manifesté, faute d'occasion. C'était toujours mon jumeau qui s'occupait de moi, et non l'inverse, et il avait Axel pour prendre soin de lui.

Mais Axel n'était pas là, et Roxas s'écroulait. Je savais qu'il était mort d'angoisse à l'idée qu'Axel lui en veuille ou le quitte. Moi je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je savais qu'il était l'amour de sa vie et que l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Vanitas me manquait terriblement.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que mes parents iraient travailler le lendemain, car nous n'allions pas pouvoir rester enfermés indéfiniment…


	12. Devoted To Each Other Forever

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

 **Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u (à moi ! è_é *chériedamour*)

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** « Dévoués l'un a à l'autre pour toujours », voir la chanson de Depeche Mode « Shake the disease ». La phrase entière : « Il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'être ensemble en permanence, des amants dévoués l'un à l'autre pour toujours »

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 11 – Devoted to each other forever_

Le lendemain matin, j'émergeai à cinq heures et demie et je tâchai de rester éveillé. Roxas était endormi dans mes bras et je restai immobile pour ne pas le déranger. Tant qu'il dormait, il ne déprimait pas. Enfin pas trop… Il murmurait de loin en loin quelque chose dans son sommeil, trop bas pour que ce soit audible, mais je savais bien ce qu'il disait.

Le lundi matin nos parents partaient pour le travail à sept heures et demie, et je voulais rester éveillé pour pouvoir les entendre partir. Pas question de prendre le risque de descendre s'ils étaient encore là.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent doucement. A six heures, Roxas passa un bras lâche autour de ma taille. A six heures vingt-deux, il se retourna de l'autre côté et je me lovai contre lui. A sept-heure moins cinq, sa main trouva la mienne, qui pendait sur son ventre.

A sept heures j'entendis le réveil de mes parents sonner et je repris ma main à Roxas pour la poser délicatement sur celle de ses oreilles qui n'était pas enfoncée dans l'oreiller. J'écoutai, tendu, les bruits de la maison qui se réveillait. Eau qui courait dans la tuyauterie, pas dans le couloir et l'escalier, voix sourdes. Les habitudes sont plus fortes que tout.

A sept heures vingt-huit, la porte d'entrée se referma. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre, par le velux ouvert, les portières de la voiture qui s'ouvraient et de claquaient, une, deux, puis le moteur qui démarrait. Un moteur capricieux quand il faisait humide et la chaleur était moite, et qui faisait des bruits que je connaissais bien. J'entendis la voiture qui s'en allait.

J'attendis huit heures, guettant le moindre bruit et n'entendant rien, et je finis par décréter que la voie était libre.

Je réveillai doucement Roxas, qui ouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

\- Ils sont partis, chuchotai-je.

Il se redressa dans le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, j'ai guetté…

Il repoussa vivement les couvertures et sortit du lit.

\- Alors viens, on se tire.

Était-ce la perspective de retrouver Axel et de pouvoir lui parler, je ne sais pas, mais à partir de cet instant précis, je retrouvai mon frère tel que je l'avais toujours connu – pugnace et teigneux. Il souleva un côté du fauteuil et je l'aidai à le remettre à sa place. Une fois la trappe ouverte, je tendis encore une fois l'oreille pour écouter le silence de la maison, mais aucun bruit ne me parvenait. Nous descendîmes donc.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Roxas à voix basse tandis que nous descendions. Y a une couille dans le gigot…

Je plissai le nez, méfiant comme lui. J'avais du mal à croire que nos parents étaient vraiment partis travailler… Nous laissant bel et bien seuls… et libres de sortir. Mais le rez-de-chaussée était tout aussi vide et tranquille que l'étage, et je fus bien obligé d'admettre que nous avions le champ libre.

A la maison, nous avons tous notre propre téléphone portable, donc il n'y a pas de fixe. Quand Roxas voulut jeter un œil à la Box pour remettre internet, histoire de quand même prévenir Axel qu'il allait venir – et prendre la température, je le devinais même si j'étais convaincu que son attitude était vraiment infondée – il se retrouva devant un appareil éteint… et pas moyen de le rallumer. Il la souleva pour regarder.

\- Non mais je _rêve_ ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils ont emporté l'alimentation !

Je soupirai. Tout ça était ridicule. Et pourtant je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises…

\- Raaaaaaaah, c'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je à mon tour, une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Roxas qui descendait l'escalier en se frictionnant la tête avec une serviette. Il avait pris son tour dans la salle de bain après que j'y sois allé, et pendant ce temps-là, j'avais essayé d'ouvrir la porte de rue… qui s'était révélée fermée. C'était la seule porte d'entrée de la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'à moins de sortir par une fenêtre nous étions coincés. Ça nous obligeait, soit à ce qu'un de nous reste, ce qui ne collait absolument pas à nos plans, soit à laisser la maison vide avec une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Et les parents avaient tablé sur le fait que nous n'allions _pas_ sortir en laissant la maison vide avec une fenêtre ouverte au rez-de-chaussée.

Parce qu'évidemment, mes clés avaient disparu ainsi que celles de Roxas, et le trousseau de secours s'était aussi évaporé dans la nature. J'étais furieux.

\- Ça devient n'importe quoi, soupirai-je, découragé, mais Roxas posa sur mon épaule une main réconfortante.

\- T'inquiète. Pour le coup, j'ai la solution !

\- Hein ?

Il fila au premier sans me répondre. Moi, j'allai me servir un verre de limonade et j'attendis simplement qu'il redescende assis dans le divan. Il ne tarda pas à revenir en faisant tinter une clé sur un anneau.

\- Et voilà le travail ! M'annonça-t-il, et je songeai que c'était bon de le voir sourire à nouveau.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

Il fourre la clé dans sa poche et se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

\- Tu te rappelles, y a deux ans, la fois où j'ai perdu mes clés ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier ça ? Les parents t'avaient fait un tel scandale !

Et il avait été privé de sortie pendant deux semaines si mes souvenirs étaient justes. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai été tellement traumatisé que quand j'ai eu mon nouveau trousseau, la première chose que j'ai faite c'est un nouveau double… comme ça si ça se reproduisait…

Je souris, heureux de cette aubaine.

\- Tu es un génie !

\- Je sais.

\- On y va, alors ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, ouais…

Il referma à clé derrière nous et nous nous mîmes en route. Je le laissai devant chez Axel, l'air anxieux, mais je savais que tout allait bien se passer. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, je me mis en route pour aller chez Vanitas.

La dernière fois que je m'étais rendu chez lui sans le prévenir, j'avais trouvé Kadaj presque nu dans son appartement. Mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, évoquer ce souvenir ne me faisait plus aussi mal. Rien qu'une petite piqûre dans la poitrine, à peine. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour lui, et une petite voix dans ma tête murmurait avec une satisfaction sauvage qu'ils avaient peut-être couché ensemble, mais que jamais Vanitas ne s'était montré aussi attentionné et tendre qu'il l'avait été avec moi. Ça, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu…

Je me sentais bien. Ma bouche souriait toute seule pendant que je me dirigeais vers son appartement, dans un quartier du genre que ma mère aurait décrié. Je souriais en songeant, rêveur, à la nuit que j'avais passée avec lui. Une nuit – la nuit au moins, parce que le réveil ça n'avait pas été franchement l'extase – une nuit absolument parfaite. Je me rendis compte que je réussissais plus ou moins à éclipser ce qui s'était passé au matin. Mon esprit le refoulait peu à peu, même si tout restait très net, ça ne prenait pas trop de place…

Et je ne l'avais même pas remercié pour ça. Je n'avais pas non plus pu lui demander pardon pour la façon dont mes parents s'étaient comportés. Et en plus, il avait dû s'inquiéter…

Je courus le reste du chemin et grimpai les escaliers métalliques quatre à quatre, dans un bruit fracassant. Hors d'haleine, je frappai à sa porte et m'appuyai de part à d'autre des deux mains, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Un instant de silence derrière le panneau puis le cliquetis d'un verrou et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ven ! S'exclama-t-il, l'air surpris mais – merci mon Dieu ! – pas contrarié.

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'étreignit et m'embrassa brutalement en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Je m'accrochai à son cou en gémissant doucement, me pressant contre lui, et il finit par me repousser gentiment.

\- Doucement…, murmura-t-il. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour ça…

Je fis la moue.

\- C'est toujours le bon moment pour ça ! Protestai-je.

\- Je crois qu'on a plutôt besoin de parler, répondit-il, mais son regard exprimait bien que ça l'ennuyait de dire ça.

\- Arrête d'essayer d'être raisonnable, ça ne te va pas, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en poussant un genou entre ses jambes. J'ai besoin de te _sentir_ , on parlera après…

Il me fit son sourire en coin narquois-content-de-lui, mais j'aurais juré voir autre chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de plus doux…

N'empêche que je me retrouvai sur son lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire serré dans une merveilleuse étreinte et assailli par des baisers brûlants. Nous restâmes couchés pendant un moment sans rien dire, simplement à nous embrasser et à nous serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je songeai avec agacement que je venais à peine de perdre ma virginité et que ça s'était si bien passé parce qu'il avait pris un temps fou pour me préparer – plus d'une heure. J'étais loin d'être assez habitué pour pouvoir faire ça rapidement… malheureusement.

Finalement, il s'accouda pour me regarder, couché à mon côté.

\- Je me suis inquiété, me dit-il finalement, et je soupirai.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mes parents devaient rentrer hier seulement. Et puis… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils réagiraient comme ça. Enfin… si, en fait, mais pas à ce point-là.

Il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

\- Te bile pas pour moi, je crois que Roxas et toi allez avoir assez de problèmes comme ça. T'ajoute pas un souci de plus.

\- Merci.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que tu venais ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas que tu te balades seul par ici.

\- Oh, rabat-joie… C'est pas grave. Et puis nos parents ont pris nos portables et je connais pas ton numéro par cœur…

\- Tu vas l'apprendre, me dit-il sombrement.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais il te faut un téléphone, je suppose ?

Je haussai les sourcils.

\- Ce serait bien mais…

\- Bouge pas.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir un tiroir dans lequel il se mit à fouiller. Il revint un instant plus tard avec deux téléphones portables qui semblaient neufs, et les chargeurs assortis.

\- Pour toi et Roxas. Faudra juste qu'on aille chercher des cartes SIM.

\- Ah… merci beaucoup.

Je pris un des deux téléphones – un appareil noir chromé avec un clapet – et je remarquai qu'il me regardait par en-dessous, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

\- Tu me demandes pas d'où je les sors ?

Je souris et, m'appuyant sur mes deux mains, je levai mon visage pour frotter mon nez contre le sien. Roxas avait raison, les bisous d'esquimau, c'est chouette… Vanitas se laissa faire, un peu surpris.

\- Tu sais, il y a belle lurette que j'ai décidé qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. À moins que tu veuilles m'en parler, je ne te poserai pas de questions.

Il m'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche et me sourit.

\- Non, t'as raison et ça m'arrange. Moins t'en sauras, mieux ça vaudra pour nous deux.

\- Ça me va.

Je regardai le second téléphone, un peu ému. J'étais touché, parce que pour la deuxième fois, il n'avait pas pensé qu'à moi mais aussi à Roxas. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était pour me faire plaisir ou parce qu'il se souciait vraiment de mon frère, mais dans les deux cas, j'étais heureux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je sois parti ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai à nouveau et je m'appropriai ses bras. Pas contraire, il m'enlaça obligeamment et je restai blotti contre lui.

\- Mon père a menacé d'enfoncer la porte mais il ne l'a pas fait. Roxas est resté comme une plante pendant des heures avant de finalement revenir à lui. A ce moment-là, on s'est mis dans mon lit et puis on a dormi… Je me suis réveillé en entendant mes parents aller se coucher alors j'ai attendu et je suis sorti pour essayer de mettre la main sur mon portable mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, et celui de Roxas avait disparu aussi. Alors j'ai embarqué Roxas et on est monté dans la chambre de Sora.

\- Sora ? Répéta-t-il, et je me rendis compte que je ne lui en avais jamais parlé.

\- C'est mon grand frère. Il a à peu près ton âge et il rentre à la maison une fois toutes les dix lunes donc on est allés s'enfermer en haut. J'ai refermé la porte de ma chambre à clé et on a poussé un fauteuil sur la trappe du grenier. On a bien fait, d'ailleurs, parce que hier finalement mon père a bien forcé ma porte mais la trappe, il pouvait toujours essayer… Il a crié, nous a insultés, suppliés… Il a fini par laisser tomber et puis ma mère a recommencé à nous agonir de reproches… Roxas a continué de se comporter comme un zombie jusqu'à ce matin. Mes parents sont partis bosser en fermant tout à clé et en emportant les nôtres mais Roxas avait un double donc on a quand même pu sortir. Il était mort d'angoisse à l'idée qu'Axel lui en veuille. Moi je savais que c'était idiot mais… Vani, il faut que je te dise un truc.

\- Ah ?

Je me pressai un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est débile mais… Tu pourrais mal le prendre et ce serait compréhensible mais je préfère t'en parler. Je me sens un peu mal.

\- Quoi ?

Je me mordis les lèvres et puis finalement, je me jetai à l'eau. Après tout, il s'agissait de mon frère… Au pire il risquait de trouver ça bizarre, mais être jaloux ? Non…

\- J'ai embrassé Roxas, plusieurs fois.

Il s'écarta pour me regarder, avec un de ces regards mi-ravi mi-incrédule qu'il avait quand je le surprenais. Un peu le même que celui qu'il m'avait fait quand j'avais réussi à le faire gémir, et je me sentis m'empourprer.

\- Et vous faites ça souvent ?

Je fus rassuré de me rendre compte qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. Je secouai la tête.

\- Non, je… C'est quelque chose de quand on était petits, c'est tout. Comme un bisou magique pour guérir une égratignure, tu sais ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais… ça se voit pas des masses mais moi aussi, j'ai été gamin un jour…

\- Tu n'aurais pas une photo ?

\- Même pas en rêve… Continue, j't'écoute.

\- Boh, c'est pas gentil…

\- Ven, je suis _pas_ gentil.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Me fais pas ton regard d'adorable môme, Ventus, je suis comme je suis avec toi mais j'ai mes limites. Les photos de moi gamin avec l'appareil dentaire et les shorts vert pomme, c'est niet.

\- Tu étais donc un petit garçon aux dents mal plantées victime du manque de goût vestimentaire de ses parents… C'est si normal !

\- L'anormal va te mordre si tu continues.

Je ris doucement avant de reprendre.

\- On n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années, et d'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui prenait ce genre d'initiatives. Mais il allait si mal, tu sais, il avait besoin de réconfort, et de moi…

\- Je comprends, t'inquiète. Fais ce que tu veux avec ton frère - dans les limites du raisonnable, et que avec lui ! - tant que les circonstances l'exigent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever, au léger pic d'agacement que j'avais senti dans sa voix :

\- Vani, tu serais pas un peu jaloux, des fois?

\- Nan !

\- Ah bon… Dommage.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, avec son regard de rapace. J'aimais bien l'asticoter, parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien alors qu'il était du genre dangereux… C'était plaisant. Il me prit par le menton et se rapprocha de moi.

\- Je vais te dire un truc, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu menaçante qui m'aurait presque fait ronronner. Je suis sérieux. J'ai fait graver ton nom dans ma chair, Ventus. Je t'appartiens corps et âme et c'est une promesse que j'avais jamais faite à personne avant toi. J'ai été assez idiot pour pas comprendre tout de suite que tu partageais mes sentiments et je t'ai blessé en cherchant à te préserver, je suis désolé pour ça mais ça change rien au fait que je ne suis qu'à toi, et rien ni personne ne changera ça.

Il lâcha mon menton et me poussa. L'instant d'après j'étais allongé sur le lit et il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, avec toujours ce même regard acéré braqué sur moi. Malgré la familière piqûre de jalousie à l'évocation de Kadaj, mon cœur battait très fort, ému par son petit laïus. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, tu comprends ?

Je restai silencieux, devinant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- Je sais bien que tu adores jouer avec mes nerfs…, me dit-il en se penchant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille, et un frisson me parcourut. Si tu veux jouer à ça, ça me dérange pas. Par contre… Une chose, une seule… Tu es à moi, Ven. Tu m'appartiens, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et si un jour je vois quelqu'un s'approcher de toi…

Il fit courir ses dents sur le côté de mon oreille, me faisant tressaillir. Puis il y laissa tomber ses derniers mots dans un souffle chaud qui m'arracha une légère plainte.

\- Si y a une personne dans ce monde qui a assez de cran pour essayer ne serait-ce que de te _toucher_ … Je la tuerai.

Je frémis de la tête aux pieds et je tournai la tête vers lui.

\- …Vani ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il se laissa descendre, sur moi puis à côté de moi, m'attirant contre lui de ses bras passés autour de ma taille, puis il saisit ma nuque d'une main et prit possession de mes lèvres.

Posséder, oui, c'était vraiment le mot. Je me sentais fondre contre lui, évoquant presque malgré moi des souvenirs de notre nuit, submergé d'émotion. Je ne l'avais toujours pas remercié pour ces instants qu'il m'avait fait passer, et je voulais vraiment le faire, mais je songeai que ça attendrait quelques minutes de plus qu'il s'écarte de moi car je n'étais pas près de le faire. C'était comme s'il m'avait fait l'amour avec sa bouche, jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça.

Je voulais lui dire merci, et aussi que lui appartenir c'était tout ce que je désirais, que je ne me laisserais jamais approcher ou toucher par quelqu'un d'autre, que je voulais n'être qu'à lui. Je voulais me dissoudre dans ses bras, devenir partie intégrante de son corps et ne plus jamais être séparé de lui. Pendant le trop court instant qu'allait encore durer ce baiser passionné, je m'autorisais à croire que c'était possible.

Finalement il s'écarta de moi et posa son front contre le mien. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui transmettre tout ce que je ressentais pour qu'il sache, car il m'aurait fallu des heures et des heures de réflexion, des dizaines d'essais et des milliers de ratures pour arriver à mettre des mots dessus – des mots justes. J'essayais de mettre tous ces sentiments dans mon regard. _Je suis à toi. Je sais que ma vie, c'est avec toi, et peu importe où. Tu passes avant tout le reste. Tu es mon début et ma fin, tu es le cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine, le sang qui coule dans mes veines, je n'avais jamais été réellement vivant avant de te connaître et je ne vivrai plus sans toi._ _3_

\- Tu m'as manqué, bébé…, me dit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. C'était rare qu'il me donne ce genre de petits noms, il m'appelait presque toujours Ven.

\- Vani… merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour vendredi soir…

\- T'es bien gentil de me remercier vu comment ça s'est fini…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, toi, tu as été parfait du début à la fin. Ce qui est arrivé avec mes parents, ce n'était absolument pas ta faute ! Comme l'a très justement dit Roxas… c'était déjà là, seulement enfoui. Ça aurait fini par arriver un jour.

\- Je suppose qu'il a raison.

\- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'étais complètement flippé et que… Tu as pris le temps et tu as fait en sorte que tout aille bien. Tu as été idéal… Et en faisant abstraction du désastre du lendemain matin… ça restera un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, grâce à toi.

Il me regarda avec son sourire de mec-content-de-lui et déposa un bisou sur le bout de mon nez avant de couvrir mes yeux de sa main. Etonné, je le laissai faire, puis je l'entendis dire, d'une voir assez mal assurée :

\- Pour moi aussi, ça restera un merveilleux souvenir. Ça compte énormément pour moi, de savoir que j'ai été à la hauteur… Merci de m'avoir dit ça. Et merci de m'avoir fait la joie et… l'honneur d'être le premier.

A l'aveugle, je passai mes bras autour de lui et l'étreignis.

\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu l'être, répondis-je doucement, et il enleva sa main. Il me toisait d'un air moqueur.

\- Genre je t'ai rendu service… Excuse-moi d'te le dire mais c'était pas franchement une corvée, j'en connais pas beaucoup qu'auraient dit non…

Je lui donnai un coup dans l'épaule, il se contenta de rire et de se redresser pour s'assoir.

\- Allez, viens, me dit il en se mettant debout avant de me tendre la main. On va aller chercher des cartes SIM pour toi et Roxas.

Vaincu, comme quasiment toujours, je pris sa main et je le suivis dehors.


	13. Even Doves Have Pride

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

 **Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u (à moi ! è_é *chériedamour*)

 **Pairing** : Vanitas/Ventus

 **Rating** : M (pour violence et thèmes abordés)

 **Titre :** « Même les colombes ont leur fierté », d'après la chanson de Prince « When doves cry ». La phrase complète : « Ne me force pas à te poursuivre, même les colombes ont leur fierté ».

 _ **CRIMINAL**_

 _Chapitre 12 – Even doves have pride_

Une fois dans la rue, il mit un bras possessif autour de mes épaules et pour la première fois, je n'eus même pas l'ébauche d'un geste pour me dégager ou le repousser. Je m'en fichais, maintenant, mes parents étaient au courant. Quitte à me faire remarquer, autant les faire bisquer encore un peu… Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et il me regarda, avec son air « tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça ? ».

\- Sans commentaire, dis-je.

\- Mais j'dis rien, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu penses si fort que je t'entends jusqu'ici.

Il ricana puis ne dit plus rien. Nous marchâmes en silence et comme souvent, jusqu'au moment où nous quittâmes son quartier, il me sembla sentir des regards peser sur moi.

\- Je veux que tu apprennes mon numéro par cœur, finit-il par dire. C'est dangereux pour toi de traîner seul dans le coin…

\- Je l'apprendrai, promis-je sans rien ajouter. Je trouvais qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Je n'étais ni une fille ni un gringalet tête à claques, pas de quoi faire un tel remue-ménage… Je savais me défendre. Un minimum. Mais je ne tenais pas à le contredire. Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé jusque là, mais il était si crispé avec ça que je sentais que c'était un sujet à propos duquel on pourrait se disputer. Je n'avais aucune envie d'essayer.

La boutique la plus proche était à vingt minutes de chez lui. Après la façon dont il avait sorti ces portables comme un magicien un lapin de son chapeau, j'étais très surpris de voir que quand il parlait de cartes SIM, il pensait simplement en acheter. C'était peut-être bizarre mais autant ça ne m'avait pas gêné d'accepter un téléphone très probablement volé – tombé du camion, en tout cas – autant je protestai quand il fit mine de pousser la porte du magasin.

\- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en voyant que je le retenais par le bras.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu payes pour moi !

Il leva les yeux au Ciel.

\- Sois pas ridicule Ven, ces portables vous serviront à rien, comme ça…

\- Mais… mais…

\- T'as de l'argent sur toi ?

-… Non.

\- Alors le chapitre est clos. Viens et arrête un peu de te comporter comme une fille.

Je me mordis les lèvres, mais la remarque avait porté. Je me tins coi pendant qu'il achetait deux nouveaux numéros de téléphone, et je ne dis rien non plus quand il me les tendit une fois dehors. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire – j'étais trop embarrassé pour parler, et même un peu en colère à vrai dire. Il voulut prendre ma main mais je me dégageai sèchement sans le regarder.

\- Je rêve ou tu fais la gueule ? Me demanda-t-il, l'air excédé.

Je serrai les poings. Oui, j'étais en rogne. J'avais déjà suffisamment l'impression d'être complètement impuissant face à tout ce qui se passait, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il accentue encore cette impression en me faisant sentir que je dépendais de lui.

Je tournai les talons et me mis à marcher d'un pas vif, sans regarder où j'allais.

\- Ven ! Ho, regarde-moi quand j'te parle ! S'exclama-t-il en me rattrapant et en me prenant par le bras.

Je me dégageai à nouveau brusquement et me remis à marcher.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je ne le regardais pas mais sa réponse me parvint, dure et tranchante :

\- Ben casse-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'vais pas te courir après !

Ça me fit mal. C'était encore pire que ce que j'avais ressenti en trouvant Kadaj chez lui. Mon cœur était serré, comme sur le point d'éclater. Je m'éloignai sans répondre, en refoulant mes larmes.

Mes pas me menèrent au hasard dans un parc où je m'arrêtai pour m'assoir sur l'herbe, derrière un bosquet. Je laissai les emballages en plastique sur l'herbe et posai mon menton sur mes genoux. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je m'efforçais ne pas me laisser aller. Je serrai mes bras autour de mes jambes et j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux. J'avais mal au cœur.

Si je gâchais les choses entre nous maintenant, que Vani me laissait tomber… Je ne lui reprocherais même pas, d'ailleurs, j'étais une telle source de problèmes… Mais s'il me quittait, qu'allait-il me rester …?

C'était ma faute, il ne cherchait qu'à m'aider… J'aurais dû mettre ma fierté dans ma poche avec un mouchoir par-dessus, j'étais vraiment trop stupide… Je serrai plus fort mes genoux, tremblant presque, car il semblait que je n'allais pas réussir à réprimer mes larmes plus longtemps…

Puis je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je m'immobilisai totalement. Il y eut du mouvement, la main disparut et je sentis deux jambes de part et d'autre de moi, un torse chaud collé contre mon dos et des bras qui m'entouraient. Une tête se posa sur mon épaule, contre la mienne.

\- Tu sais que j'ai jamais couru après quelqu'un ? Me demanda-t-il. De toute ma vie, si les gens ont envie de se casser ils se cassent, mais moi, je cours après personne… sauf toi.

Je cherchai sa main et je la trouvai, et il emmêla ses doigts avec les miens. J'aurais voulu m'excuser, mais ma gorge me faisait trop mal.

\- Je t'aime, Ven, me murmura-t-il. Je t'aime au point de te rattraper si t'essayes de t'en aller. Je t'aime au point d'admettre que j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, et de m'excuser. Je t'aime au point de te demander pardon, pour la deuxième fois, et à chaque fois que tu me fais faire un de ces trucs que j'aurais jamais cru faire de toute ma vie, je suis heureux parce que ça veut dire que j'ai un cœur. Avant de te rencontrer, j'avais jamais eu cette impression… Tu me changes tellement, Ven, et je veux pas te perdre, s'il te plaît…

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Si je parlais, j'allais pleurer, alors je serrai juste sa main et j'appuyai ma tête contre la sienne. Nous restâmes ainsi un très long moment, sans qu'il dise un mot de plus, je sentais simplement son souffle dans mon cou, serein comme s'il avait été endormi et je me concentrai dessus jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Je finis par relever la tête et par la renverser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur ma gorge découverte.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse, dis-je finalement. J'ai réagi bêtement mais… mais je te rembourserai. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre protester, s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi…

\- D'accord, dit-il. D'accord, comme tu veux…

Il me serra plus fort.

\- C'est affreux, finit-il par ajouter. Y a des moments quand je suis avec toi, j'me reconnais limite plus…

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Lui aussi m'avait fait changer.

\- Allez, on va mettre les cartes dans les téléphones, finis-je par dire. Comme ça j'enregistre ton numéro…

\- C'est dans ta tête que tu vas l'enregistrer !

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Nous restâmes là jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer. J'avais enregistré – _et_ appris par cœur – son numéro et mémoriséles nouvelles coordonnées de Roxas. Je regrettais atrocement d'avoir à rentrer, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour finir la journée avec lui sur cette pelouse ombragée, et pour simplement rentrer avec lui après. Je n'avais jamais dormi dans son appartement.

J'aurais pu, en réalité. Mais il était trop tôt pour prendre des décisions pareilles, je devais y réfléchir, et il fallait aussi que j'en parle avec Roxas. Vanitas me raccompagna jusque devant chez Axel, qui lui serra la main. Roxas accepta le nouveau téléphone avec gratitude et le serra dans ses bras, lui arrachant une grimace comique. Moi mis à part, Vani n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le touche.

Je partis de là seul avec Roxas. Nos parents ne devaient pas encore être rentrés mais nous aimions mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Roxas referma soigneusement la porte d'entrée derrière lui, puis nous rejoignîmes notre « nid » dans le grenier, où le fauteuil en tapisserie moche retrouva sa place sur la trappe. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit de Sora et je m'assis sur le fauteuil.

\- Alors, demandai-je. Rassuré ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je te l'avais dit, que c'était idiot de t'en faire…

\- Toi, t'adores dire que tu l'avais dit !

\- C'est parce que j'ai toujours raison.

\- Et gnagnagna…

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel nous étions tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées, et qui dura jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre au rez-de-chaussée. L'atmosphère de la chambre s'assombrit aussitôt, comme si un nuage venait de cacher le soleil.

\- Ven ? M'appela-t-il et je levai les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, et toi ?

\- Idem.

Ça, c'était de la conversation constructive… J'allai m'allonger sur le lit près de lui, les mains croisées sous ma nuque, et il roula sur le ventre, appuyant son menton dans ses mains pour me regarder. Son regard était clair et ça me faisait du bien de le voir comme ça, pas cette espèce de zombie qui avait erré en ma compagnie pendant deux jours.

\- Tu me racontes pas ta journée ? Lui demandai-je.

\- T'as rien de mieux à foutre ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir comment Axel a fait, avec la marque…

Quand je l'avais vu, plus tôt ce jour-là, il avait encore la joue enflée, alors je n'imaginais même pas à quoi ça avait dû ressembler quand il était rentré chez lui. Roxas fronça les sourcils, contrarié à l'évocation de ce souvenir, mais m'expliqua quand même.

\- Il a dit qu'il m'avait fait une blague de très mauvais goût et que je lui avais mis un pain.

Je réprimai un rire. Roxas n'avait jamais « mis un pain » à Axel, mais des claques et des coups là où il pouvait l'atteindre oui. Je savais que mon frère avait l'amour vache, et Axel n'en avait jamais pris ombrage. C'était crédible. Mais quand même, c'était triste de devoir en arriver à dire des mensonges pareils…

\- Et toi ?

\- Mh ?

\- Avec Vanitas.

\- Ah.

Je gardai le silence un instant.

\- On s'est disputés.

Roxas me fit un regard de hibou.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui… mais ça n'a pas duré, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était ma faute et il s'est énervé et à la fin on s'est tous les deux excusés et puis voilà… c'était la première fois qu'on se disputait. Et puis… je lui ai dit pour nos baisers, ajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Parce que je trouvais que ça le regardait.

Roxas hocha la tête.

\- Votre engueulade n'avait rien à voir avec ça, hein ?

\- Non, du tout. Il l'a très bien pris.

\- Je l'ai dit à Axel aussi.

\- Et il a dit quoi ?

\- Il a fait une blague de très mauvais goût et je lui ai mis un pain.

Je le regardai, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou pas, et il finit par me sourire.

\- Non, d'accord, juste un petit coup dans l'épaule.

\- Je vois… la délicatesse incarnée, vraiment.

\- Désolé, je suis pas une gonzesse, moi…

Je lui tirai la langue puis le silence retomba. Il se pencha vers moi, hésitant, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Je posai une main sur sa nuque et lui fit franchir l'écart qui subsistait entre nous. Après tout, Vani avait dit que je pouvais, et puis j'en avais besoin. J'avais un désagréable pressentiment, l'impression que c'était la toute dernière fois que ça arrivait, aussi je ne me dérobai pas quand il ouvrit sa bouche contre la mienne. Je me laissai emporter par le baiser, conscient de l'étrangeté de cette sensation de complétude que j'éprouvais, mais aussi de la pureté limpide de ce sentiment.


	14. Until Death Do Us Part

**Auteur** : Fire Serendipity

 **Bêta-lecture** : Lyly u (à moi ! è_é *chériedamour*)

 **Fandom** : Kingdom Hearts

 **Titre:** « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »

 **CRIMINAL**

 _Chapitre 13 – Until death do us part_

Comme la veille, le matin vit nos parents partir travailler, et moi et Roxas sortir vingt minutes plus tard. Je l'accompagnai cette fois encore jusque devant chez Axel, le cœur oppressé par cette sensation atroce, comme si je le voyais pour la dernière fois. A nouveau, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il éprouvait la même chose et pourtant, comme si c'était un choix que nous avions déjà fait, une décision que nous avions déjà prise, nous nous séparâmes sur une étreinte et un sourire un peu forcé.

Je tins sa main dans la mienne un bref instant, le temps de lui demander s'il savait que je l'aimerais toujours. Il serra doucement mes doigts en me répondant que lui aussi, puis je tournai les talons et m'éloignai pour ne pas le voir entrer chez Axel. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'éprouverais en voyant la porte se refermer sur lui. J'avais déjà cette impression horrible de le quitter pour toujours, et je ne voulais même pas essayer de comprendre. Seulement espérer que je me trompais…

Je me rendis tout à coup compte que j'étais déjà à deux rues de chez Vani. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, composai son numéro – je l'avais bien appris – et le portai à mon oreille pour écouter la tonalité, attendant qu'il décroche.

Ce fut là, à cet instant précis, entre la deuxième et la troisième sonnerie, que tout bascula. L'enchaînement vertigineux d'évènements qui allait tout changer, qui allait provoquer une telle cassure dans ma vie que rien, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Une main me saisit par le colback et une autre se plaqua sur mon visage. Mon cœur fit un bond de surprise dans ma poitrine et un cri m'échappa mais il fut étouffé par des doigts qui s'enfoncèrent dans ma bouche, suffisamment loin pour me donner des haut-le-cœur. Je portai mes mains à mon visage pour essayer de me dégager mais j'étouffais à moitié, et le manque d'air combiné à la panique me privait de la majeure partie de mes forces.

Tout à coup, tout l'arrière de mon corps entra brutalement en contact avec une surface dure et irrégulière – un mur de pierre. Il me fallut une seconde pour me remettre de l'étourdissement que provoqua le choc mais une fois que ce fut fait, je pus voir le visage de mon agresseur, et aussi l'endroit où il m'avait traîné. C'était une ruelle sombre, assez semblable – mon cœur se serra à cette pensée – à celle où Vanitas m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Le visage, penché sur le mien, était celui d'un homme jeune, plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés ras et ses yeux bleus clair étaient affreusement froids. Aussi froids, peut-être, que le fil tranchant de la lame qu'il pressa contre ma gorge.

Oh mon Dieu, pensai-je en sentant la peur m'envahir. Une terreur brute, primale qui courait dans mes veines, telle un flux de pensées trop rapides pour que je puisse toutes les assimiler : _Je vais mourir, non, c'est pas possible, non, je n'ai que dix-huit ans !, pourquoi moi, j'aurais dû écouter Vanitas, Oh Seigneur, Vani, je le reverrai jamais mon Dieu,_ et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'à un moment où à un autre, j'avais dû lâcher mon portable car il n'était plus dans ma main.

L'autre enleva sa main de ma bouche et elle vint remplacer la lame sur mon cou, serrant à m'en faire suffoquer, me broyant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Il posa la lame sur ma joue et je sentis très nettement qu'elle pénétrait dans ma chair, y laissant une longue coupure, puis il me frappa au ventre.

J'eus une monstrueuse poussée d'adrénaline jusqu'à ce que la douleur survienne, à la fois intolérable et rassurante, car c'était son poing serré autour du manche et non la lame. Passé ce soulagement incongru, je laissai échapper un hoquet gargouillé, me cassant en deux – mes pieds quittèrent brièvement le sol mais la poigne de l'autre me maintenant cloué au mur sans aucun effort. Je suffoquais de plus en plus, songeant inutilement et avec un à-propos douteux qu'à la télé, les types qui se relevaient comme des fleurs après s'en être pris une dans le bide, c'était une belle arnaque.

La main sur ma gorge se serra encore, je sentis vaguement la lame se poser en travers de ma bouche mais bizarrement je ne m'inquiétais plus. Le froid tranchant du métal qui reposait sur la commissure de mes lèvres m'indifférait, la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était ce fouillis de taches noires qui mouchetaient ma vision, et la pulsation douloureuse et sourde dans mon crâne. Même mes tripes avaient arrêté de lancer des messages de détresse.

Il faisait de plus en plus noir et la douleur dans ma tête se transforma en bourdonnement, une vibration si puissante que mes tympans tremblaient, comme si ma tête allait éclater et que tout allait jaillir de mes oreilles, et puis soudain…

La douleur revint.

Dans mes genoux d'abord, puis celle de mon ventre qui se réveillait. Ma gorge était comme écorchée et je me rendis compte que je toussais. Mon cerveau palpitait et j'étais écroulé sur le sol, maintenu dans une position plus ou moins assise par deux bras passés autour de moi.

Deux doigts me prirent le menton et me contraignirent à lever le visage.

\- Ven, Ven regarde-moi, me dit la voix de Vanitas.

Plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre ce fut le ton sur lequel il prononça ces mots qui fit s'ouvrir mes paupières presque contre ma volonté – un timbre inhumain, glacé et brûlant à la fois. Son regard me glaça le sang tandis qu'il passait deux doigts sur les coins de ma bouche. Puis il me fit m'assoir contre le mur et je plongeai dans une sorte de semi-inconscience pendant que mon corps récupérait – respirait, surtout, respirait - des bruits de voix, assourdis par le bourdonnement encore présent du sang à mes tempes, me parvenant vaguement, sourdes et toutes les deux pleines de colère même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elles disaient. Mais l'oxygène que mes poumons assimilaient – pharynx, larynx, trachée, bronches, bronchioles, alvéoles pulmonaires, globules rouges, tout le schéma se déroulait comme un temps de chargement dans mon esprit encore claquemuré sur lui-même – m'éclaircissait lentement les idées et je me rendis compte tout à coup que les voix s'étaient tues, remplacées par un bruit sourd et régulier que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je trouvai la force de redresser la tête et de regarder.

Je le regrettai aussitôt, car ce que je voyais allait me forcer à bouger – me forçait à bouger. Je bougeais, et c'était la dernière chose au monde que je voulais faire, j'aurais juste voulu rester affalé contre ce mur à inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, mais au lieu de ça, je titubai trois pas et m'affaissai sur le sol.

Mon agresseur était par terre – ce qu'il en restait, du moins. Vanitas était assis sur lui et tenait sa tête à deux mains, la cognant sur le sol avec une régularité rythmée, hypnotique. Le crâne avait éclaté, il y avait du sang partout sur le sol, sur ses mains, sur la figure de l'homme devenu méconnaissable mais il continuait, tirait, cognait, tirait, cognait, et ça faisait un bruit parfaitement _écœurant_ …

Alors malgré la faiblesse qui me paralysait presque je levai les bras et les passai autour de Vani. Il avait du sang sur le visage et les yeux vides, comme s'il ne voyait plus rien. Je me pressai contre lui, ignorant le contact de l'épaule du corps contre laquelle mon genou cognait et j'appuyai ma tête contre la sienne pour que ma bouche soit proche de son oreille, car je me doutais que ma voix allait être aussi faible que mes bras.

\- Vani…

Son prénom sortit, rauque et douloureux.

\- Vani, arrête… arrête, il est mort… Arrête, je t'en supplie…

Il s'immobilisa soudain. J'entendis un bruit spongieux, puis deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Il me repoussa doucement, la tête me tournait mais je vis quand même ses yeux – son regard était redevenu normal, ou tout du moins n'avait-il plus cette fixité aveugle.

Je sentis le sang qui couvrait ses mains mouiller ma peau à travers mon T-shirt, mais je m'en fichais.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix bizarre.

\- Non, répondis-je, avec difficulté. Je vais… bien…

Mon vertige s'accentua soudain, et tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Il me sembla entendre Vani m'appeler, mais sa voix venait de très, très loin. Et puis ça s'arrêta, et tout devint noir.

Silence. Obscurité. Le sol était… confortable. J'étais couché sur une surface ferme mais pas dure, et ma tête était appuyée sur quelque chose de chaud. J'étais bien, je ne voulais pas bouger. Il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait au bord de ma conscience mais j'arrivais plus ou moins à le tenir éloigné. Je voulais juste rester là, savourer l'air qui emplissait mes poumons, me rendormir pour ignorer la douleur sourde qui me plombait les tripes, la migraine qui menaçait...

\- Ven, tu m'entends ? Dit doucement la voix de Vanitas.

\- Mmmmmmh, répondis-je avec éloquence. La vibration me fit un peu mal à la gorge, mais c'était très supportable.

\- Comme tu te sens ?

Sa main s'emmêla à mes cheveux et se mit à me masser doucement le crâne, précisément à l'endroit où palpitait doucement mon mal de tête naissant. Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction tandis que, sous ses doigts, la pulsation refluait lentement.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, articulai-je d'une voix un peu éraillée. Mais si tu voulais… continuer… juste là…

\- D'accord, me répondit-il. Mais il faut qu'on parle.

\- OK…

Les souvenirs avaient envahi ma tête au moment où sa voix m'était parvenue mais ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, dans le fond. Il m'avait sauvé, c'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce que je voulais retenir. Et c'est sur cette pensée que j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir, au dessus de moi, un plafond bas et métallique. L'endroit était petit et plongé dans la pénombre. Ça sentait la rouille et la poussière.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est… ? Demandai-je.

\- A l'arrière d'une camionnette, dans un parking.

La douleur dans ma tête était presque complètement partie et j'entrepris péniblement de me redresser. Je sentis ses bras autour de moi alors qu'il m'aidait à m'assoir, me soutenant. Je me retrouvai adossé à l'arrière du siège passager.

C'était bien une camionnette, l'habitacle était sombre car le véhicule étant garé dans un parking, peu de lumière passait par les fenêtres. La majeure partie du sol était occupée par un grand matelas. Des couvertures et deux oreillers qui semblaient dater de l'avant-guerre étaient empilés dans un coin, et calés dans l'espace qui restait entre le matelas et la paroi du van, se trouvaient deux sacs de sport pleins. J'étais perplexe.

\- Ven, m'appela Vani, et je me tournai vers lui. Son visage et ses mains étaient propres, ses vêtements aussi. Il avait l'air anxieux – angoissé, même, et c'était une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant – mais aussi déterminé. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je regrette que tu te sois retrouvé impliqué là-dedans… je suis désolé que tu aies… assisté à ça, que tu… m'aies vu comme ça.

Je secouai la tête et pris sa main.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Vani, je… Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Sans moi, ça serait jamais arrivé…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! M'exclamai-je, alarmé par le ton de sa voix. Que voulait-il dire ? Il détourna les yeux et je me mis à paniquer. Ne dis pas ça, Vani, ne _pense_ même pas à me laisser tomber ! Tout ça m'est égal, tu comprends ?!

Il me regardait tristement.

\- Ven… Commet pas l'erreur de croire que j'ai envie d'être séparé de toi…

\- Alors ne dis pas un mot de plus, le coupai-je en me rapprochant de lui et en empoignant le devant de sa chemise pour le tirer vers moi, mais son regard ne changeait pas et j'avais peur. Vani, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas le coup du « c'est pour mon bien », je le supporterais pas ! Si je t'avais écouté et que je m'étais pas retrouvé seul là-bas… Vani, _non_ …

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais mais je m'en fichais. S'il me laissait je n'aurais plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, et toute la vie devant moi pour regretter de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Non, il était hors de question que je le laisse faire ça. Mais il secoua la tête, sans cesser de me regarder d'un air profondément malheureux.

\- Tu comprends pas… Je vais partir Ven. Je vais partir _maintenant_. Je suis pas encore sur la route parce que je pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir, et te demander pardon.

J'étais furieux au-delà des mots. Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça, dire qu'il allait s'en aller en me laissant derrière lui ?! J'étais supposé accepter et me taire ? S'il m'avait écouté et cru, il aurait su que jamais je ne pourrais l'endurer.

\- Tu t'en remettras, crois-moi, me dit-il. Et je te jure que je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Je ne réfléchis pas, sur le moment, le coup partit tout seul. Je lui envoyai mon poing sur la figure, sur le côté de la mâchoire. Sa tête partit sur la gauche puis il porta une main à son visage, me regardant, ahuri.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je frappais quelqu'un, et vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel je me trouvais, je me doutais que je n'avais pas dû lui faire bien mal, mais le geste n'en était pas moindre et il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

J'écumais.

\- Comment…, grondai-je, comment peux-tu _oser_ dire que je m'en remettrais ?! T'en sais rien ! Rien du tout et si depuis le temps tu avais prêté attention à tout ce que je t'ai dis tu saurais que c'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais je n'accepterai de renoncer à toi, surtout pas pour des raisons aussi stupides ! Tu te rappelles ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me préserver ?! Et puis à quoi ça rime de me dire que tu m'aimeras toute ta vie, hein ? Ça me fait une belle jambe si je suis loin de toi ! Comment tu…

Je m'interrompis, étourdi et à bout de souffle. Le vertige me repris, mais je repoussai Vani quand il chercha à me soutenir.

\- Me touche pas, articulai-je durement. Si tu dois m'abandonner fais-le carrément, compte pas sur moi pour te donner bonne conscience !

Le monde se re-stabilisa autour de moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour pleurer sans plus m'occuper de lui. Mais il m'attira dans ses bras et je n'eus pas la force de le repousser une deuxième fois. Il me serra contre lui et se mit à se balancer doucement, me berçant.

\- Tu comprends pas, répéta-t-il. Je dois m'en aller, sinon c'est pas mon départ qui nous séparera, c'est la prison.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- J'ai tué quelqu'un, Ven. Et j'en éprouve aucun remords, mis à part le fait que tu aies dû assister à ça. Mais même si je suis tout sauf un tueur professionnel, je sais que j'ai dû laisser des empreintes à peu près partout et ce sera pas difficile de faire le lien entre moi et la mort de Seifer, tout le monde sait qu'on avait des… problèmes. Il faudra pas deux jours pour qu'on m'arrête et j'ai déjà un casier long comme le bras, si je vais en taule je prendrai perpète.

Je me serrai contre lui.

\- Ok, dis-je d'une voix sourde. Ok, tu dois partir, d'accord. Mais si tu t'en vas alors je pars avec toi.

\- Et tout laisser derrière toi ?

\- Laisser quoi ? Mes parents me détestent, j'ai mon diplôme mais pas de travail…

\- Et ton frère ?

Je me mordis les lèvres. Roxas, oui, c'était vrai, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais eu l'impression de le voir pour la dernière fois.

\- Roxas a Axel… il comprendra. Je sais qu'à ma place il prendrait la même décision. Je pars avec toi, Vani. Et je ne te donne pas le choix.

Je me redressai pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le défiant de me contredire, mais il me renversa sur le matelas et baisa les coins de ma bouche, ma joue puis ma gorge. Je le laissai faire, le cœur battant.

\- Je veux pas que tu sois encore blessé par ma faute, dit-il dans mon cou. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois bien…

\- C'est avec toi que je suis bien, répondis-je, la gorge serrée d'émotion et parler me faisait mal mais je devais le faire. Peu importe où, peu importent les circonstances…

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, tu as oublié ? Dis-je en effleurant, à travers le tissu de son haut, l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage. Je t'aime, Vani. Tu l'as dit toi-même, souviens-toi : « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Je suis vivant et toi aussi, alors on reste ensemble.

Il se redressa, appuyé sur ses genoux et ses mains.

\- Faut-il que toutes nos discussions sérieuses se passent comme ça, toi à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi ? Plaisantai-je, mais il ne sourit pas. Il me fixait intensément.

\- Tu changeras pas d'avis ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Jamais.

\- Tu pourrais avoir des regrets…

\- J'en aurai encore plus si je te laisse t'en aller seul.

Il s'assit et je l'imitai, et nous nous regardâmes longuement. Finalement, il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu m'emmènes ?

\- Je pars maintenant, tout de suite. Ça veut dire que tu pourras pas dire au revoir, ni rien emporter…

\- Tu m'emmènes ? Répétai-je, l'ignorant.

Il prit mon menton à deux doigts et me regarda dans les yeux. À nouveau, il déposa un baiser sur chaque coin de ma bouche. Une petite pointe de douleur agaçante se faisait sentir de chaque côté, résultant du moment où mon agresseur – Seifer, puisque ça avait été son nom – avait appuyé sa lame en travers de ma bouche et appuyé. Juste avant que Vanitas n'arrive. Je me demandai en frissonnant s'il avait eu l'intention de me tuer ou seulement de me défigurer. Puis Vanitas plongea son regard jaune dans le mien.

\- Oui, finit-il par dire. Oui, mon amour. Je t'emmène.


End file.
